


Jeu de maître

by hiera



Category: Original Work
Genre: Japan, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Japon, de nos jours. Le pays connait une grave crise culturelle et identitaire en partie causée par la forte présence d'étranger sur son territoire...</p>
<p>Trois amis se retrouvent le temps d'un week-end en famille. Tous ont des secrets, certains plus lourds que d'autres.<br/>Kazue est l'un d'entre eux. Entre une vie de famille compliquée et un nouveau tueur en série qui semble le narguer, parfois il envie la vie et surtout l’idylle que son meilleur ami Daisuke semble vivre avec son compagnon ou encore Izuru et sa petite famille parfaite. Mais ses amis ont-ils réellement plus de chance que lui ?<br/>Quoiqu'il en soit Kazue devra affronter les fantômes qui hantent sa vie en même temps que tous ces tueurs qui semblent s'être donnés rendez-vous dans une capitale nipponne qui s'occidentalise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   
---  
  
_Le maitre glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux humides du jeune homme dont les yeux clos, donnaient l’impression qu’il dormait. Pourtant, sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas. Le garçon étendu sur le carrelage froid ne respirait plus. Il n’était plus qu’une marionnette désarticulée dont le corps était couvert d’entailles. Ces dernières avaient cessé de saigner et une croute de sang coagulé s’était formée autour des plaies. Sa mort avait été longue et douloureuse. Mais au moins maintenant il ne souffrait plus._

_Le maitre se pencha au dessus du jeune endormi et déposa un baiser, d’abord sur son front puis à la commissure de ses lèvres._

_- Tu as été un méchant garçon. Très méchant. Mais je te pardonne._

_Il souleva le corps et l’emmena avec lui. Il était temps de le rendre à la ville qui l’avait vu naitre, grandir et devenir un homme …_

_  
_

 

1

 

Elles attendaient non loin du quai, Anna pianotant sur son téléphone portable et Yukina jouant avec des petits cailloux. Elles semblaient se suffire à elles-mêmes. Peut-être en avait-il toujours été ainsi ? Kazue posa lourdement son front contre le volant tout en poussant un profond soupir. Il avait quinze minutes de retard, un peu plus ou un peu moins ne changerait rien. Anna ne lui ferait aucun reproche, elle ne disait plus rien ces derniers temps. Elle avait dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps. Maintenant tout l’indifférait, même sa présence. Comment l’en blâmer ? Kazue savait qu’il n’avait jamais été un époux exemplaire, quant à son rôle de père… Il aimait sa fille, mais il n’était pas aussi présent qu’il aurait dû et qu’il aurait voulu. Finalement, il avait échoué sur tous les tableaux.

 

Kazue poussa un nouveau soupir. Voilà qu’il se remémorait tous ses retards, son plus grand défaut, sa plus grande faute et cela dès le premier jour, dès leur premier rendez-vous. D’ailleurs, c’était elle qui l’avait attendu devant l’autel le jour de leur mariage. À l’époque, elle l’avait pris avec humour sans se fâcher. Elle avait beaucoup moins rit quand il n’avait pas été là pour sa première fausse couche mais elle s’était montrée compréhensive, pour celle-ci comme pour les suivantes. Kazue avait un travail prenant et à l’époque ses remords lui suffisaient. La patience d’Anna avait toutefois commencé à s’effriter quand il était arrivé après l’accouchement. Elle lui en avait voulu pendant des semaines, puis elle lui avait pardonné une fois de plus. Pourtant, cette dispute n’avait été que le début d’une longue série, dont il était le seul coupable.

 

Kazue sentit la rage monter en lui. Il était en colère contre lui-même. Il ne supportait plus cette situation. Il ne voulait plus négliger sa famille. Il avait envie de crier et de casser quelque chose. N’importe quoi pourvu qu’il ne ressente plus cette culpabilité qui lui tailladait l’estomac.

        

Finalement, il descendit de voiture, prenant son courage à deux mains pour se diriger vers les deux femmes de sa vie.

 

Lorsqu’il releva les yeux vers elles, il croisa le regard d’Anna. Il n’y avait aucune colère dans ses yeux, aucun jugement, juste de la résignation. Elle avait baissé les bras depuis longtemps et quelque part Kazue lui en voulait pour ça.

- Papa ! s’écria Yukina en courant vers son père. 

Kazue esquissa un faible sourire tout en tendant les bras vers sa fille. Cette dernière se jeta à son cou et il la porta jusqu’au quai où son épouse les attendait. Anna avait rangé son téléphone portable pour prendre un sac qu’elle avait posé sur le sol un peu plus tôt.

- Je suis en retard, excusez-moi les filles, balbutia Kazue.

\- C’est pas grave papa, on a l’habitude, rétorqua Yukina en se blottissant dans les bras de son père. 

Il n’y avait aucun reproche dans le commentaire de la petite fille pourtant, Kazue eut la sensation qu’on lui enfonçait un poignard dans le ventre.

- Allons-y, déclara Anna. Sinon on n’y arrivera jamais à temps. 

Il n’y avait aucune colère dans le son de sa voix. Elle n’était pas non plus froide. Elle était plutôt lassée et pour Kazue c’était pire que tout. Pourtant, il ne fit aucune remarque, ce n’était pas le moment d’aggraver son cas, puisqu’une fois de plus, il était arrivé en retard.

        

Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite famille embarquait sur le jet catamaran depuis le quai de Hamamatsucho, pour Oshima Island.

 

*

 

 Une faible brise rafraichit la nuque de Kim qui frissonna malgré elle. Toshiro se pencha un peu plus vers elle, chatouillant sa pommette droite avec son souffle. Un flash se refléta sur les lunettes sombres du brun qui étira largement ses lèvres. Une goutte de transpiration perla le long de son cou et se déposa sur son collier en argent que Kim fixait d’un air pensif.

- À quoi penses-tu ? murmura-t-il doucement. 

Kim releva le visage vers lui et Toshiro dégagea d’un geste délicat son visage des quelques mèches brunes qui y avaient glissé. Pour toutes réponses, un grognement surgit du ventre de Kim qui esquissa un vague sourire embarrassé. Un nouveau flash l’aveugla et la jeune fille regretta de ne pas avoir été autorisée à porter des lunettes de soleil. Toshiro disait qu’il aimait montrer au monde les magnifiques yeux gris que la nature l’avait doté. Un nouveau gargouillement résonna mais il fit mine de ne rien entendre.

 

D’autres flashs suivirent, d’autres posent furent adoptées à la lumière déclinante du soleil. La température avait considérablement baissé, pourtant Kim avait toujours cette sensation d’étouffer. C’était l’effet que lui faisait une séance photo avec Toshiro. Heureusement pour elle, ces occasions étaient très rares. Quand la photographe s’arrêta enfin et qu’elle put quitter les bras de son protecteur, Kim se sentit immédiatement mieux. Un assistant vint lui apporter une boisson rafraichissante alors qu’un autre tendait un téléphone portable à son mentor.

- Ne t’éloigne pas trop ! s’exclama Toshiro alors que Kim s’apprêtait à disparaitre derrière un buisson. Et n’en profite pas pour t’empiffrer ! Je veux que quelqu’un l’accompagne et l’empêche de manger tout ce qui lui tomberait sous la main, ordonna-t-il à un assistant avant de prendre sa communication. 

Kim lâcha un juron et renonça à sa balade. Toshiro l’avait une fois de plus percé à jour. La jeune mannequin se contenta de se vautrer dans une chaise pliable qu’on avait installé à l’ombre. 

- Et évite de froisser ta tenue ! lança Toshiro. Elle coûte une fortune. 

Kim lui adressa une grimace avant de se mettre à bouder sur sa chaise. Toshiro la traitait comme une gamine. Quand il était dans les parages, elle ne pouvait jamais faire ce qu’elle voulait.

- Vous êtes un sacré numéro, déclara une jeune femme en s’approchant d’elle. 

Kim releva la tête vers elle et reconnut Aoko la journaliste de Vanity Mode, le magazine pour qui avait lieu le photo-shoot.

- À vous voir comme ça, on dirait un vieux couple, continua la chroniqueuse.

\- Ô mon dieu ! J’ai plutôt l’impression d’être avec mon père, soupira Kim. _Kim ne mange pas ça, Kim ne fait pas ça, Kim tiens-toi droite_ …

\- Oui, j’ai constaté que Toshiro avait tendance à vous surprotéger. D’ailleurs les rumeurs les plus folles circulent sur vous deux !

\- Aucune n’est vraie, répondit Kim d’un air pensif. Et encore heureux ! Vous m’imaginez avoir une liaison avec ce type ? Quel cauchemar ! 

Aoko ne put réprimer un petit rire en voyant la mine horrifiée de la jeune star. Kim n’avait rien à voir avec les mannequins qu’elle avait rencontré jusqu’ici. Elle n’était ni narcissique, ni capricieuse. Elle n’avait rien d’artificiel. Elle était plutôt naturelle et pleine de vie. Elle exerçait pourtant ce métier depuis maintenant cinq ans et Aoko était curieuse d’en apprendre davantage sur cette fleur rare mais aussi sur le mystérieux Toshiro qui alimentait les fantasmes des lectrices de Vanity Mode. 

Aoko déplia une chaise et s’installa à côté de Kim qui semblait ravie de pouvoir papoter un moment sans que Toshiro ne vienne intervenir dans ses propos.

- Pourtant, reprit Aoko, Toshiro est un homme très séduisant. Il fait partit du top 10 des hommes les plus sexy du pays. 

Kim jeta un rapide coup d’œil vers Toshiro afin de s’assurer qu’il était toujours au téléphone, puis elle se pencha vers Aoko et lui dit sur le ton de la confidence :

- Ce type est mon pire cauchemar. Vous savez que depuis que je le connais il me fait suivre un régime draconien ! Pas d’alcool, pas de sucre, pas de sel, pas de féculent, pas de porc, pas de friture. Je ne mange solide qu’une fois par jour ! Le reste du temps je dois boire des boissons protéinées.

\- Et vous saviez qu’elle était obèse quand je l’ai connu ? 

Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent en entendant la voix de Toshiro derrière elles. Le grand brun n’affichait aucune émotion et il était difficile de savoir qui il regardait derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Après quelques secondes, il tendit la main vers Aoko et la lui serra poliment. 

- Je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de vous saluer tout à l’heure.

\- Je comprends, répondit nerveusement Aoko. Vous êtes un homme très pris. D’ailleurs, nous vous remercions pour votre disponibilité. 

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Toshiro, et Aoko comprit, si ce n’était pas déjà le cas, pourquoi il figurait dans le top dix des lectrices de son magazine. Toshiro était grand, mince, il semblait athlétique et tout dans son apparence était parfaitement étudié. Il aurait pu être top model avec un tel physique ! Il avait pourtant choisi une autre voie dans laquelle il excellait. C’était sans doute le styliste le plus en vogue de ces dernières années et il ne se séparait jamais de sa mannequin fétiche : Kim. C’est lui qui l’avait fait connaître et Kim ne portait que ses créations. D’ailleurs elle ne faisait rien sans son accord. Finalement, il faisait bien plus que son agent, il était plus qu’un père, il semblait être son maître. À cette pensée, Aoko eut un frisson. Quel genre d’homme pouvait bien être ce Toshiro. Il était rare qu’il accorde des interviews tant il tenait à être discret sur sa vie privée et c’était une sacrée chance pour son magazine qu’il accepte de se prêter à une séance photo en compagnie de Kim.

- Toshiro ! Tu exagères ! s’exclama Kim presque choquée par ses propos.

\- Pourtant quand je t’ai connu tu pesais 95 kg pour 1m73. 

Les joues de Kim s’enflammèrent et la jeune femme piqua du nez.

- J’ai connu Kim quand elle n’était qu’une adolescente sans cervelle. Elle n’avait pas d’amis et parlait avec un accent effroyable. Pourtant… 

Il se pencha vers Kim et lui fit relever les yeux vers lui. Il retira ses lunettes de soleil et plongea son regard dans le sien avant de déclarer :

- Quand j’ai vu ses magnifiques yeux, j’ai tout de suite su que c’était elle que je voulais pour être le joyau de mes créations. Kim était belle mais elle l’ignorait encore. Les gens aussi l’ignoraient. Alors j’ai décidé de montrer au monde qu’elle n’était pas une simple étrangère grosse et laide. 

Il y avait tant d’éloquence dans sa voix qu’Aoko avait presque bu chacune de ses paroles. Décidément, cet homme était à la hauteur de sa réputation.

- Vous pouvez raconter cette histoire, ajouta-t-il en se redressant. Toutes les femmes sont belles. Certaines ne le savent pas encore, c’est tout. 

Sur ces mots il s’en alla. Il avait de la classe et savait ménager ses sorties bien mieux qu’un politicien. Kim se leva à son tour et s’inclina respectueusement avant de rejoindre le styliste. Lorsqu’elle fut à sa hauteur, Toshiro passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu disais ? demanda timidement Kim.

\- Absolument pas, répondit-il avec un petit rire. Quand je t’ai vu la première fois, je me suis dit : quelle est grosse celle-là ! Et si je la faisais maigrir pour voir. 

\- Je te déteste, grommela-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi je t’aime, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front. 

Aoko les regarda s’éloigner. Autour d’elle, l’équipe était occupée à remballer le matériel. Sa photographe s’approcha-t-elle et déclara :

- Sacrés personnages ces deux là.

\- Prends-les en photo Kai. 

Kaiko régla son objectif et prit ses dernières photos de la journée.

 

*

 

Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher lorsque leur avion se posa à l’aéroport d’Oshima. Izuru n’en était pas mécontent, en effet les enfants avaient été particulièrement pénibles pendant tout le vol et il se promettait intérieurement de ne plus renouveler l’expérience avant leur majorité. Contrairement à lui, son épouse s’était montrée beaucoup plus patiente avec leurs deux trésors, sans doute par habitude. Et pour ça Izuru l’admirait beaucoup. 

 

Une fois sur le tarmac, les enfants se calmèrent instantanément, ce qui fit sourire Elizabeth. Elle lui épargna le _« Je te l’avais bien dit_  » et Izuru l’en remercia silencieusement. Son épouse était une perle. En plus d’être intelligente et belle, elle était une mère formidable. Il ne lui connaissait aucun défaut, elle était en somme parfaite, à l’image de la vie qu’il vivait avec elle et leur deux enfants.

Dehors, un homme les attendait. Il était appuyé contre un minibus noir. Dès que les enfants l’aperçurent, ils lui sautèrent au cou en s’écriant : « Oncle Dai ! ». L’homme en question les embrassa chaleureusement avant de les faire tous monter dans son véhicule.

- Kazue est déjà là ? demanda Izuru en s’installant à l’avant.

\- Non, leur bateau n’arrivera que dans une quinzaine de minutes, ce qui nous laisse le temps d’arriver au quai, répondit le conducteur en démarrant. 

Comme prévu, ils arrivèrent avant le catamaran et les enfants d’Izuru s’extasièrent à l’approche du bateau. En observant l’amarrage, Izuru se promit que la prochaine fois, ils ne prendraient pas l’avion mais la mer. Avec un peu de chance, ses enfants se montreraient plus disciplinés, du moins il l’espérait.

 

Yukina fut la première à toucher la terre ferme. Elle aussi se jeta dans les bras de Dai qui semblait avoir beaucoup de succès avec les enfants. 

- Il faudra songer à en faire, lui dit Elizabeth alors que tout le monde montait dans le minibus. 

Dai se contenta de lui répondre que c’était en projet avant de reprendre le volant avec ses nouveaux passagers. 

 

Kazue et Anna ne s’étaient pas adressés la parole pendant les deux heures qu’avaient duré la traversée et une fois dans le minibus, la présence de leurs amis leur avait donné un prétexte pour ne pas se parler. Anna et Elizabeth se montraient mutuellement des photos de leurs enfants sur leurs téléphones portables pendant que Kazue et Izuru discutaient avec Daisuke de l’île et de ses atouts. La bonne humeur régnait dans le véhicule et ni Kazue, ni Anna n’osaient laisser transparaitre leurs problèmes de couple en public.

 

*

 

L’équipe du Vanity Mode était repartie par le dernier avion vers la capitale et Toshiro regrettait déjà de ne pas en avoir fait autant. En effet, Kim l’avait persuadé de passer la nuit sur l’île. Elle avait apparemment un ami qui habitait ici et elle voulait absolument le lui présenter. En échange de ce petit caprice, elle avait promis de ne plus manger de chocolat en cachette et de bien se tenir. Comme il s’était montré un peu rude avec elle plus tôt dans la journée, Toshiro avait accepté le marché. De toute façon, il n’avait rien planifié pour sa soirée, alors prolonger son séjour sur ce rocher n’allait pas bousculer son emploi du temps.

 

Depuis que le soleil s’était couché, l’air s’était rafraichi et il était agréable de se promener dans les rues désertes et silencieuses que les touristes n’avaient pas encore envahies. Ils étaient de toute façon rares en ce début de saison. Kim semblait bien informée sur la question mais aussi sur l’île en général, comme si elle lui était familière et Toshiro la soupçonnait de mijoter quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Il avait beau réfléchir, il n’en avait pas la moindre idée.

 

Cela faisait un moment qu’ils n’avaient pas croisé de maison et Toshiro craignait qu’ils ne se soient perdus. D’ailleurs le comportement de Kim était étrange. Elle marchait bien plus vite que d’habitude et par moment Toshiro la perdait de vu comme si elle cherchait délibérément à quitter son champ de vision. Le styliste ne s’en formalisait pas plus que ça. Après tout Kim était encore une gamine qui pouvait avoir des réactions étranges. Et puis, ce n’était pas sur cette île qu’elle risquait de se faire agresser… Pourtant, lorsqu’il ne la vit plus pendant plusieurs minutes, Toshiro commença à s’inquiéter. Il accéléra le pas et finit par l’appeler. Personne ne lui répondit. Le styliste sortit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de Kim mais il tomba aussitôt sur son répondeur. Mais à quoi jouait-t-elle ? Si elle cherchait à attirer son attention, elle avait réussi. De toute façon il n’y avait qu’une route et en la suivant, Toshiro finirait par tomber sur elle.

 

Après plusieurs minutes, Toshiro arriva à un croisement. D’un côté il y avait une rue goudronnée et éclairée, de l’autre un chemin en terre obscur. Le styliste hésita un instant mais finit par se dire que Kim ne se serait jamais aventurée dans le noir sur un chemin escarpé. Il s’apprêtait à reprendre sa route lorsqu’il entendit un cri. C’était Kim qui venait d’hurler. L’estomac de Toshiro se noua et sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, le styliste se jeta dans l’obscurité, courant sur le chemin en terre pour voler au secours de son mannequin vedette. Il faisait très sombre et Toshiro manqua plusieurs fois de tomber, cependant il ne se découragea pas et continua sa folle course. En effet Kim était sous sa responsabilité et jamais il ne se le pardonnerait s’il venait à lui arriver quelque chose.

Sa course le mena jusqu’à une clairière au milieu de laquelle se trouvait une maison encore en travaux. En tendant l’oreille, Toshiro pouvait entendre la mer qui ne devait pas être très loin, mais c’était tout. Il n’y avait pas de trace de Kim.

- Kim ! hurla-t-il en avançant à grand pas vers la maison. Kim ! 

Toshiro fut soudain ébloui par un projecteur et peu après, il sentit des mains l’empoigner. Le styliste commença à se débattre mais ses agresseurs le tinrent fermement. Juste après, il sentit une paire de lèvre se poser sur les siennes et une voix familière lui murmurer :

- Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri. 

Pris par surprise, Toshiro recula d’un pas avant de tomber sur les fesses dans l’herbe sèche. On l’avait lâché et à présent trois hommes riaient à gorge déployé. Petit à petit, Toshiro s’habitua à l’étrange lumière qui émanait de gros projecteur et bientôt il reconnut les trois silhouettes qui se moquaient ouvertement de lui.

- Bande de crétin ! Grogna Toshiro en se relevant d’un bond. J’aurais dû me douter que c’était vous !

\- Tu aurais vu ta tête ! S’esclaffa Kazue.

\- On n’a vraiment pas pu s’en empêcher, ajouta Izuru qui tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler son amusement.

\- Et tu trouves ça malin ! Rugit Toshiro en empoignant le haut de la chemise de Dai. 

Pour toute réponse, Dai lui donna un langoureux baiser qui désarma complètement Toshiro.

- Bienvenu dans notre nouvelle maison, ajouta-t-il lorsque leurs lèvres se quittèrent. 

Stupéfait, Toshiro posa son regard sur la maison encore en travaux. Elle était immense et certaines pièces ne semblaient pas encore finies, pourtant elle était déjà magnifique.

- Alors c’est ça que tu faisais ces derniers mois ? Bafouilla Toshiro en faisant quelques pas vers la demeure.

\- Oui, j’aurais aimé qu’elle soit finie pour ton anniversaire, mais il y a eu du retard dans les travaux. Elle te plait ?

\- Elle est parfaite, murmura Toshiro. 

Son regard se posa d’abord sur le toit en tuile, puis sur le premier étage dont les fenêtres avaient déjà été posées puis sur le rez-de-chaussée et plus particulièrement sur une baie vitrée ouverte devant laquelle se tenaient les femmes, les enfants et le buffet que Kim semblait avoir bien entamé.

- Kim ! Hurla Toshiro en la rejoignant d’un pas furieux. 

Kim s’arrêta net de manger et tourna son regard vers le styliste qui avançait à grand pas.

- Toshiro… je peux tout t’expliquer…, balbutia-t-elle la bouche encore pleine.

\- Pour commencer tu vas me cracher ça tout de suite ! 

Kim s’y était attendu et accepta de bonne grâce le savon que Toshiro lui passa sous le regard amusé de ses amis qui savaient qu’elle s’était donnée à cœur joie avec le buffet un peu plus tôt. Et Kim n’avait aucun regret. Toshiro avait beau hurler, c’était trop tard elle avait l’estomac plein de bonnes choses préparées avec soin par Anna et Elizabeth. Ce soir, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kim allait passer une bonne nuit et la mauvaise humeur de Toshiro n’y changerait rien.

- Pauvre fille, murmura Elizabeth en s’approchant du barbecue que Daisuke et Kazue préparaient. Je n’aimerais pas être à sa place.

\- Moi non plus, répliqua Kazue en portant sa bière à ses lèvres.

\- Dai, si vous décidez d’avoir des enfants, par pitié n’ayez pas de fille. La pauvre, elle finirait comme Kim, ajouta Elizabeth.

\- Je suis d’accord, approuva Kazue. 

Daisuke se contenta de sourire tout en regardant Toshiro sermonner la pauvre Kim qui de toute façon ne l’écoutait qu’à moitié tant son attention était portée sur l’énorme gâteau au chocolat qu’Anna venait de sortir et était en train de couper. Izuru se tenait à côté d’elle, il disposait tantôt des assiettes sur la table, tantôt il remettait des chips dans un saladier, comme s’il ressentait le besoin d’être près d’Anna au cas où elle aurait des choses à lui dire. Anna le sentit et finit par lui demander :

- Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Rien, répondit distraitement Izuru.

\- Je vois bien que depuis tout à l’heure tu guètes le moment où on se serait seuls. Alors vas-y. 

Izuru posa son paquet de chips vide sur la table et l’observa un instant. Comme à son habitude Anna ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion pourtant, il savait qu’elle était nerveuse et il savait pourquoi. Cependant, ce qu’il ne savait pas, c’était comment aborder le sujet. Finalement, après avoir poussé un profond soupir il lui dit :

- J’ai reçu les papiers de ton avocat. 

Anna semblait si surprise qu’elle pâlit à la nouvelle.

- Tu… tu n’étais pas sensé les recevoir avant lundi, balbutia-t-elle.

\- Je n’étais pas sensé passer à mon bureau avant lundi, mais j’ai fait du zèle ce matin et j’ai trouvé l’enveloppe. Je n’ai pas tout de suite compris mais j’imagine que ce n’est pas une erreur.

\- Non, avoua Anna en baissant les yeux. Je vais effectivement demander le divorce.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas spécialisé dans les divorces.

\- Mais tu es son ami alors j’ai pensé que tu pourrais au moins le conseiller et lui faire comprendre qu’il est inutile de refuser le divorce.

\- J’imagine qu’il ne s’y attend pas.

\- Non, je ne lui ai encore rien dit. Je savais que ce week-end était important pour lui.

\- Anna, tu es sûre que vous êtes obligés d’en arriver là ? Je sais que vous avez eu des problèmes mais tu es certaine de vouloir divorcer ?

\- J’aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps Izuru.

\- Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

\- J’ai rencontré quelqu’un…

Izuru ferma douloureusement les yeux avant de prendre une profonde inspiration par le nez. Ces quelques secondes parurent une éternité à Anna qui l’observa attentivement, cherchant à savoir sur son visage ce qu’il allait faire.

- Sois tranquille, je ne lui dirais rien avant lundi. J’espère seulement que tu sais ce que tu fais.

\- Merci Izuru, murmura Anna avant de rejoindre sa fille. 

Izuru ne la regarda pas s’éloigner. Il regrettait d’avoir abordé le sujet et savait que ce secret allait le ronger tout le week-end.

 

*

 

Leurs flûtes s’entrechoquèrent doucement, mêlant le petit tintement de verre à la mélodie jouée par la mer. Les deux hommes s’échangèrent un sourire complice avant de boire une gorgée de champagne. Leurs invités étaient montés se coucher et ils étaient seuls sur cette plage, enveloppés par la nuit.

- Alors ? Finit par lui demander Dai.

\- C’était parfait, déclara Toshiro en vidant sa coupe. 

Daisuke le resservit aussitôt.

- Cette maison, c’est celle que tu avais dessiné lorsqu’on était encore à l’école ?

\- Oui, avoua Dai. C’était mon premier plan et je m’étais promis que je te l’offrirais un jour.

\- Que tu es romantique…, souffla Toshiro d’un air pensif. 

\- C’est parce que je t’aime, répondit Dai en se penchant pour l’embrasser tendrement. 

 

Les deux hommes passèrent la nuit sur la plage où il y faisait bien meilleur qu’à l’intérieur et aux premières lueurs du jour, ils retournèrent à la villa afin de ne pas inquiéter leurs invités. À leur grand étonnement, ils trouvèrent Kazue et Anna dans le jardin. La tension entre le couple était palpable, comme s’ils venaient de se disputer. Kazue semblait bouillir de colère alors qu’Anna était au bord des larmes. Visiblement, il s’était passé quelque chose depuis qu’ils s’étaient tous quittés après le diner. Dai et Toshiro s’échangèrent un regard entendu et se répartirent en silence les tâches. Daisuke se dirigea vers Kazue qui faisait les cent pas près des vestiges de leur barbecue pendant que Toshiro emmenait Anna à la cuisine.

 

Kazue et Dai se connaissaient depuis toujours. Leurs parents étaient voisins et ayant le même âge, les deux hommes avaient fait toute leur scolarité ensemble, du jardin d’enfant jusqu’au lycée. Ils avaient ensuite suivi chacun leur chemin, Dai était devenu architecte et Kazue était entré à l’école de police d’où il était sorti deuxième de sa promotion. Ils avaient cependant toujours gardé contact et étaient restés les meilleurs amis malgré les années.

- Je croyais que tu avais arrêté de fumer, déclara Dai sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Je croyais aussi, grogna Kazue qui tentait d’allumer une cigarette. Apparemment je croyais beaucoup de chose !

 Daisuke lui prit doucement le briquet des mains et l’invita à faire quelques pas dans le jardin avec lui. Kazue se laissa faire sans résister. Ils marchèrent d’abord en silence, puis lorsqu’ils arrivèrent sur la petite plage, Kazue déclara d’une voix étranglée :

- Elle me quitte. 

Daisuke ne répondit rien. Son ami lui tournait le dos et portait son regard sur la mer d’huile qui s’étendait par-delà l’horizon. Kazue respirait bruyamment et tentait de garder son sang-froid bien qu’il soit à deux doigts de craquer. Dai hésita un instant puis le tira vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Que pouvait-il faire d’autre ? Bientôt son ami fut secoué de sanglot et Dai resserra son étreinte sur lui.

 

Toshiro de son côté était en train de faire bouillir de l’eau à l’aide d’un petit réchaud. Dai n’ayant pas encore fait installer l’électricité, il devait faire avec les moyens du bord et bien qu’il ne soit pas fan du café soluble, une tasse serait la bienvenue. Anna accueillit la sienne avec plaisir. Sa nuit avait été difficile et elle se sentait complètement lessivée.

- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Demanda Toshiro en s’asseyant en face d’elle.

\- C’est compliqué, soupira-t-elle. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

\- Alors commence par la fin.

\- Je le quitte.

\- Ce n’est pas la première fois que tu me dis ça. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de différent cette fois ?

\- C’est pour de vrai. Il le sait cette fois. Et puis…Zach vient me chercher par le premier avion.

\- Qui est Zach ?

\- Mon ami.

\- Ton amant ?

\- Si tu veux, lâcha-t-elle contrariée.

\- N’ayons pas peur d’appeler un chat un chat.

\- Si tu commences à me faire la morale Totchi, je m’en vais tout de suite.

\- Je ne te juge pas, répondit-il en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres. Je veux juste savoir ce qu’il se passe. Après tout, c’était censé être mon week-end.

\- Oui excuse-moi, soupira-t-elle. Ce n’était pas censé se passer comme ça. Il n’était pas censé être au courant tout de suite. Je voulais attendre qu’on rentre à la maison.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Zach m’a envoyé un sms hier soir pour savoir comment j’allais et Kazue est tombé dessus. De toute façon, il l’aurait su en rentrant en ville. Izuru a déjà reçu les papiers du divorce et il devait lui en parler dès lundi.

\- Parce qu’en plus Izuru est au courant ?

\- Je te l’ai dit, c’est très compliqué.

\- Je vois ça. Et Yukina ?

\- Je préfère qu’elle reste avec vous jusqu’à la fin du week-end. Je ne veux pas que Kazue ait l’impression que je veux lui enlever sa fille. Ils passent déjà tellement peu de temps ensemble. Je serais à la maison ce soir quand ils rentreront. Avec un peu de chance, Kazue se sera un peu calmé et nous pourrons discuter de la suite… 

Toshiro se contenta d’hocher la tête. Que pouvez-t-il dire ? Anna avait pris sa décision et elle semblait prête à refaire sa vie. Certes, elle avait le mauvais rôle mais le styliste était bien placé pour savoir que leur couple battait de l’aile depuis très longtemps et qu’elle avait tout fait pour sauver ce mariage qu’elle semblait porter seule par moment. Si Kazue l’aimait encore, il la laisserait partir, du moins Toshiro espérait que son ami ne fasse pas passer son orgueil en premier et que leur séparation se passe le mieux possible surtout pour leur fille.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Le maître n’était pas revenu depuis que son dernier jouet s’était cassé. Le garçon n’avait pas simplement été tué, il avait été torturé avant de mourir en se vidant de son sang et le maître les avait tous obligé à regarder. Ils avaient vu la vie s’en aller dans les yeux de ce jeune homme. Ils l’avaient vu mourir et ils avaient tous compris que tenter de fuir était inutile. Le maître détestait qu’on lui désobéisse mais surtout, il ne supportait pas qu’on tente de le quitter._

_Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Il n’en avait pas la moindre idée. Il avait perdu le compte depuis longtemps. Ici, il n’y avait ni jour, ni nuit, le temps était comme arrêté. Même les repères les plus élémentaires comme le sommeil ou la faim avaient disparus. En effet, il avait rapidement compris qu’on leur servait leur repas de manière aléatoire. Même cette lumière rouge, qui s’allumait dans les couloirs pour signaler la nuit, leur mentait. Ici tout n’était qu’illusion, même leur humanité. Lui, il avait perdu la sienne depuis longtemps._

_Aki observa attentivement ses mains. Le sang avait disparu, lavé depuis longtemps. Pourtant, elles en seraient souillées à jamais…_

 

2

 

Anna était assise dans le salon, les mains posées sur ses genoux. Elle avait retiré son alliance un peu plus tôt dans la journée et l’avait placé dans sa boite à bijou. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle devait la rendre à Kazue ou la garder comme souvenir d’un mariage qui n’avait pas toujours été aussi triste. Cette décision dépendrait de la manière dont son mari prendrait leur divorce. Au plus profond d’elle, Anna espérait que Kazue se montre compréhensif. Elle se berçait d’illusion mais l’espoir lui permettait de garder son calme.

 

Elle faillit flancher lorsqu’elle entendit la voiture de Kazue se garer dans l’allée. Elle jeta un rapide coup d’œil à l’horloge du salon qui affichait 18h30. L’heure de la confrontation était arrivée. Elle l’avait attendu toute la journée et avait espéré que son mari revienne à la maison dans de meilleure disposition pour qu’ils puissent calmement faire le point sur leur situation.

 

La porte d’entrée s’ouvrit brusquement, la faisant sursauter. Peu après, Yukina déboula dans le salon et lui sauta au cou.

- C’était trop super ! Mais tu m’as manqué maman, s’exclama l’enfant. 

\- Toi aussi tu m’as manqué ma puce, répondit Anna en serrant sa fille dans ses bras. Allé, monte te débarbouiller, j’arrive. Il faut d’abord que je parle à papa. 

La petite fille acquiesça et monta au premier. Anna de son côté était inquiète. Kazue n’était toujours pas entré. Intriguée, elle s’approcha de la porte et l’entendit. Il était au téléphone et il échangeait de brefs propos avec ce qui semblait être le travail. Lorsqu’il raccrocha, Kazue posa les yeux sur sa femme qui était appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte d’entrée. Anna se sentait terriblement mal. Jamais Kazue ne l’avait regardé avec autant de mépris.

Après de longues secondes de silence qui lui parurent une éternité, Anna se décida à parler la première :

- Kazue, je…

\- Il faut que je parte, coupa-t-il. On a trouvé un corps et on m’attend.

\- Mais il faut qu’on parle !

\- Je ne rentrerais probablement pas cette nuit.

\- Kazue !

\- Anna, on se retrouvera chez ton avocat demain. 

Sur ces mots, Kazue s’en alla sans se retourner. Anna le suivit du regard jusqu’à ce que sa voiture ait disparu dans la rue.

 

Moins d’une demi-heure plus tard, Kazue arrivait sur la scène de crime où son équipe s’activait déjà autour du corps. Ce dernier gisait encore au milieu des poubelles où on l’avait balancé. À croire que pour son meurtrier, il n’était qu’un vulgaire déchet.

Au milieu des têtes brunes occupées à récolter des indices, Kazue remarqua une petite blonde qui n’aurait jamais dû être là. Elle était penchée au dessus du corps et discutait avec le médecin légiste.

- July ! T’étais pas sensé être en vacance ? s’exclama Kazue en arrivant à leur hauteur.

\- Si, fit la jeune femme en se relevant péniblement. Mais je m’ennuyais alors je suis passée au bureau et c’est là que j’ai entendu parler de ce cadavre. Et toi, t’étais pas sensé être en week-end en famille ? 

Kazue ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta de fixer le petit ventre rond de la jeune femme. Cela faisait trois semaines qu’il ne l’avait pas vu et il commençait à comprendre pourquoi.

- Quoi ? T’as jamais vu une femme prendre du poids ? rétorqua July avec un air vexé.

\- À ce stade, c’est plus vraiment prendre du poids, répondit Kazue qui ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard des nouvelles rondeurs de la jeune femme.

\- Sympa. Dis aussi que je ressemble à une baleine.

\- Non mais je croyais que tu étais célibataire.

\- C’est le cas. Bon, revenons à notre mort, tu veux bien ? Il n’avait pas de papier sur lui. Enfin, il n’avait pas grand-chose sur lui tout court. Il a été trouvé comme ça, nu comme un ver au milieu des poubelles. Le doc a besoin de l’examiner plus attentivement mais d’après lui il serait mort en se vidant de son sang. Il a de multiple entaille sur l’ensemble du corps et il aurait subit une agression sexuelle que je ne serais pas surprise.

\- On n’en aurait pas déjà trouvé un comme lui il y a un mois ? Questionna Kazue.

\- Bingo ! C’est pour ça que je suis venue. Au début j’étais juste passé au bureau récupérer quelques dossiers mais quand j’ai entendu qu’on avait retrouvé un jeune homme complètement nu, mort au milieu des poubelles, ça m’a rappelé ce que les gars de Shibuya avaient trouvé il y a un mois.

\- Tu penses que ça pourrait être le même tueur ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas les détails de l’autre dossier. Mais si c’est le cas, j’ai bien peur que celui-là ne soit pas le dernier.

\- Bon, on leur demande une copie du dossier et pas un mot à la presse. Je ne veux pas qu’on crie au loup trop tôt. Ces deux affaires n’ont peut-être rien à voir.

\- Ok. Je me charge de faire la liaison.

\- Mais avant ça, coupa-t-il, je veux ta déclaration de grossesse et un certificat d’aptitude sur mon bureau demain matin sinon tu retournes chez toi te reposer. Je ne veux pas d’ennuie avec Interpol. 

July poussa un profond soupir. Il était inutile de discuter avec Kazue. Il n’y avait pas d’homme plus têtu que lui et elle en avait vu du pays avant de s’installer ici. Cependant, derrière son mauvais caractère et son côté autoritaire, elle savait que se cachait un homme profondément bon qui s’inquiétait toujours pour ses collègues et en particulier pour elle. Après tout, être une femme et une étrangère, ce n’était pas facile tous les jours, cependant July avait su se faire respecter par la plupart des hommes avec qui elle avait eu à travailler depuis qu’elle faisait la liaison entre le bureau d’Interpol et le **_Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department._** D’ailleurs ses compétences d’analyste comportementale étaient très appréciées notamment par Kazue qui avait souvent recourt à ses services.

 

Après avoir fait le tour de la scène de crime et donné ses instructions, Kazue insista pour raccompagner July jusqu’à son domicile. Maintenant qu’il connaissait la véritable raison de son absence prolongée, July savait qu’il n’était pas prêt de la laisser tranquille et qu’elle aurait à faire face à son paternaliste envahissant. D’ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à se manifester. Ils n’avaient pas encore parcouru un kilomètre en voiture que Kazue lui demanda :

- Alors, quand est-ce que tu vas me le présenter ?

\- Pardon ? fit July en prenant une mine choquée.

\- Ton fiancé. Il doit être heureux comme tout par cette heureuse nouvelle.

\- Je n’ai pas de fiancé.

\- Oh… Alors un petit-ami ?

\- Non plus. Tu sais bien que ça n’a jamais été mon truc.

\- Mais tu ne l’as quand même fait toute seule ce bébé ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Hé ! Papy on est au XXIème siècle, les femmes n’ont plus besoin d’homme pour procréer.

\- Mais comment tu vas l’élever toute seule ? Tu n’as aucune famille ici ! Non ! Ne me dis pas que tu retournes aux États-Unis ? Tu vas réintégrer le FBI ?

\- Oh ! Je vois, tu cherches à te débarrasser de moi ? Et bien sache que tu m’auras encore dans les pattes un bout de temps car je ne suis pas prête de quitter le Japon. 

July avait toujours été très secrète sur sa vie privée et Kazue savait qu’il n’obtiendrait rien de plus sur l’identité du géniteur. Tant pis, il mènerait l’enquête.

- Et ça te fait combien de mois ? demanda-t-il au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- Quatre mois.

\- Quatre mois…  Alors tu l’as rencontré au bal de la police. Putain, ne me dit pas que c’est ce connard de Takuya des stup’ ! Depuis que tu as débarqué chez nous, il n’arrête pas de te tourner autour ! Non mais tu es inconsciente ! Tu connais sa réputation sulfureuse ? Je te l’avais bien dit de ne pas boire autant ce soir-là !

\- Hey ! Papy ! On se calme, je suis majeure et je n’ai certainement pas couché avec ce crétin de Takuya. Et puis d’abord pourquoi ça t’intéresse ? T’es jaloux ?

\- Petit conne va ! Faudra pas venir te plaindre après. 

July éclata de rire. Elle adorait le taquiner et comme à chaque fois, Kazue démarrait au quart de tour. Pourtant, leur relation n’avait pas toujours été ainsi. Lorsque July avait débarqué deux ans plus tôt, Kazue s’était montrée plus que réticent à la faire participer à certaines de ses enquêtes. En effet, à l’origine, July devait donner quelques conférences et former des membres de la police aux bases de l’analyse comportementale. Afin de pouvoir aider les officier sélectionnés, elle avait été autorisée à participer à un certain nombre d’enquête dont certaines menées par Kazue. Le but était de les conseiller et de les former sur le terrain, en condition réelle. Au fil des mois, il avait été décidé que July deviendrait un agent de liaison, chargée d’assurer une formation continue et de venir en appuie sur certaines enquêtes délicates et cela dans différent domaine allant de la criminelle, aux mœurs en passant par l’antigang. July était une touche à tout et malgré son jeune âge, elle était brillante.

Kazue se souvenait des débuts de July dans son équipe. Elle s’était heurtée au sexisme et à la xénophobie de ses hommes. Gagner leur confiance et leur respect n’avait pas été simple et le capitaine avait dû se montrer deux fois plus sévère avec elle qu’avec n’importe qui pour qu’elle puisse prouver aux autres qu’elle n’était pas une débutante et qu’elle avait des choses à leur apprendre. Petit à petit, July s’était fait une place à la brigade criminelle tout comme elle avait su gagner la confiance de nombreux hommes aux seins des différents services. Certes, on trouvait toujours quelques agents qui critiquaient la présence d’un agent d’Interpol à leurs côtés et qui la voyaient comme une espionne à la solde des américains, mais ils se faisaient rares et discrets.

- Bon, repose-toi. Débriefing demain matin 9h, déclara Kazue en s’arrêtant devant l’immeuble où vivait July.

\- Oui chef ! s’exclama la jeune femme en lui adressant un salue militaire.

\- Et passe chez ton médecin avant de venir au bureau ! 

July lui adressa un petit geste de la main avant de filer vers l’entrée de son immeuble. Kazue attendit qu’elle disparaisse dans le hall pour s’en aller. C’était une habitude qu’il avait pris depuis ce qu’il s’était passé l’an dernier, lorsque ce détraqué s’en était pris à la petite blonde. Une sale histoire qui les avait considérablement rapprochés au point que Kazue la voyait un peu comme une petite sœur qu’il se devait de protéger.

 

*

 

Il était plus de minuit lorsque Kenji passa devant le bureau de Kazue. La porte était ouverte et il y avait de la lumière. Kazue ne remarqua pas tout de suite sa présence, tant il était occupé à taper un rapport. Comme à son habitude, il était encore en train de se tuer au travail alors qu’il aurait pu être ailleurs à cette heure-ci, ce qui leur faisait un point commun.

- Tu n’étais pas censé être avec ta famille ? 

Kazue releva la tête de sa pile de dossier et découvrit un homme à peine plus jeune que lui appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

- Et toi, tu sais que ta coupe n’est pas réglementaire ? rétorqua Kazue avant de replonger dans son dossier. 

Kenji ne releva pas la remarque. À l’antigang, si on voulait survivre, mieux valait ne pas ressembler à un flic.

- Tu t’es encore disputé avec ta femme ? 

Kazue se figea un instant, se demandant ce qu’il allait répondre. Kenji était un vieil ami avec qui il avait collaboré sur plusieurs affaires. Ils avaient plus d’une fois frôlé la mort ensemble, alors peut-être qu’il pouvait le lui dire ?

- On aura plus l’occasion de se disputer pour mes heures sup, répondit-il en refermant le dossier sur lequel il travaillait.

\- Elle va demander le divorce ?

\- On ne peut rien te cacher.  

\- C’n’est pas difficile à deviner. C’est le sort de tout bon flic.

\- J’ai besoin d’un autre café, soupira Kazue en se massant les tempes.

\- Non, t’as besoin d’un verre et moi d’un partenaire. Prend tes affaires, on y va. 

Kazue considéra Kenji avec méfiance. La dernière fois qu’il l’avait suivi sur un coup de tête, ça avait fini en fusillade et après en explication avec les affaires internes. Mauvais plan, mauvais souvenir. Quand Kenji était dans les parages, ça ne pouvait jamais finir autrement.  

- Quoi ? Fit Kenji en voyant son ami hésiter. Je t’invite juste boire un verre et fêter ton divorce.

\- Et on va boire ce verre où ?

\- Dans un club branché, mais tu ne le connais pas. Allé ! Fais-moi confiance ! Je n’ai pas envie d’y aller seul.

\- Toi, tu sors en boite le soir ? Je croyais que tu passais ton temps à bosser ?

\- Qui a dit qu’à l’antigang on ne pouvait pas faire les deux ? 

Kazue sentait le piège à plein nez. À tous les coups, Kenji allait encore l’entrainer dans un bar louche, sans doute tenu par des yak’. Mais après tout, qu’avait-il de mieux à faire ce soir ?

- Ok, t’as gagné, je t’accompagne, capitula Kazue.

\- Ok, on passe d’abord chez moi, il faut que tu te changes car on ne te laissera jamais entrer dans cette tenue. 

Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, cependant, Kazue se jura que c’était la dernière fois qu’il acceptait une sortie avec Kenji, car il savait que son ami allait encore l’entrainer dans une sale histoire dont il aurait du mal à s’en sortir.

 

Après un saut à l’appartement de Kenji, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent sur le trottoir, à faire la queue pour entrer dans une des boites de nuit les plus branchées du moment. Kazue n’était pas très à l’aise. Il n’avait pas mis les pieds dans ce genre d’endroit depuis qu’il s’était marié avec Anna, dix ans plus tôt. De toute façon, il n’avait jamais été amateur de ce genre de club privé qui n’était que débauche d’alcool, de sexe et de drogue.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda Kazue au bout d’un quart d’heure. On fait quoi ? 

\- On attend qu’on vienne nous chercher, répondit Kenji tout en composant un sms sur son téléphone portable. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, un grand blond sortit de l’établissement et Kenji lui fit signe.

- Ken ! Je suis vraiment content que tu te sois décidé de venir ! S’exclama-t-il en arrivant à leur hauteur. Tu nous présentes ? 

Kazue n’aimait pas beaucoup la façon dont ce jeune homme le regardait et encore moins la manière dont Kenji lui entoura les épaules lorsqu’il déclara :

- Ray, voici Kazue, mon ami. Kazue, je te présente Ray, le gars dont je t’ai déjà parlé. 

Kazue sentit un frisson lui parcourir l’échine. Était-ce lui ou Kenji avait insisté sur le mot « ami » ? Ne pouvant pas ouvrir la bouche pour sortir quelque chose de cohérent, Kazue se contenta d’acquiescer à toutes les affirmations de Kenji tout en affichant un petit sourire figé.

- Allé, ne restez pas dehors, je vous fais préparer une table, finit par leur dire Ray. 

Kenji esquissa un large sourire victorieux tout en entrainant Kazue vers l’entrée du club qui était gardée par deux gorilles. Ray leur murmura quelque chose à l’oreille et les deux colosses les laissèrent passer en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée. 

 

Le Purple était le club privé à la mode qu’il fallait fréquenter. Sa carte était à l’image de sa clientèle : haut de gamme et il fallait répondre à un certain nombre de critère pour pouvoir fouler le sol violet de l’immense boite de nuit. Et le mot était peut-être un peu léger pour qualifier les lieux. En effet, le Purple avait la particularité de s’étendre sur deux étages. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait la piste de danse ainsi que trois grands bars. Le premier étage était quant à lui une sorte de mezzanine qui semblait être réservée à la clientèle VIP. Enfin, le deuxième étage se composait de salon privé dont les fenêtres teintées donnaient sur la piste de danse. Kazue n’en croyait pas ses yeux, jamais il n’aurait imaginé qu’un tel lieu puisse exister surtout à Tokyo.

 

Ray les accompagna jusqu’à une table un peu à l’écart de la piste de danse et leur fit apporter deux verres en signe d’amitié avant de les abandonner pour rejoindre son poste derrière le bar le plus proche. Kazue le suivit des yeux avec curiosité jusqu’à ce que Kenji lui donne un coup de coude en déclarant :

- Ne le fixe pas comme ça, il va croire que tu lui fais des avances.

\- Quoi ? S’exclama Kazue horrifié.

\- Bienvenu chez les riches, se contenta de répondre Kenji en lui désignant la salle. 

Kazue observa avec plus d’attention les corps qui se déchainaient sur la piste de danse et bientôt il fut pris d’un terrible malaise.

- Mais où m’as-tu trainé Kenji ? Balbutia Kazue. 

Kenji éclata de rire avant de porter son whisky à ses lèvres. Il tapota amicalement le genou de Kazue et déclara :

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne voulais pas venir ici tout seul ? J’avais trop peur de me faire dévorer tout cru. Si dehors on est des gros durs avec nos plaques et nos flingues, ici on est des petites brebis égarées. Ici, on est dans l’antre du vice, Kazue ! Difficile de savoir qui est un homme ou une femme tant il y a d’androgyne ! De toute façon, ça n’a aucune importance pour eux. Si tu leurs plais, ils te dévorent entièrement.

\- Putain Kenji… on fait quoi ici ?

\- J’ai perdu le contact avec l’un de mes hommes il y a deux semaines, commença Kenji d’un air sombre. La dernière fois qu’il a été vu, c’était ici.

\- Quelle était sa mission ?

\- C’était un agent de liaison. Il était chargé de faire le lien entre moi et mon agent de terrain.

\- Tu veux dire un agent infiltré ? 

Kenji se contenta d’acquiescer. D’où il était, il pouvait à la fois avoir un œil sur Ray mais aussi sur l’entrée de l’établissement. Ainsi, il était sûr de ne pas se faire surprendre par le grand blond et de ne pas rater sa cible si elle venait à passer la porte. Il n’aurait pas pu rêver meilleur emplacement pour observer sans être vu.

- Et tu es venu chercher des indices ?

\- En quelque sorte, répondit Kenji d’un air préoccupé. Ma priorité est de m’assurer que mon agent de terrain n’ait pas été découvert. Quant à mon agent de liaison qui a disparu, j’imagine qu’il doit être mort à l’heure qu’il est. 

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le soit pas Kazue. On connait tous les risques du métier. C’est comme ça. 

\- Et ce Ray, comment tu l’as rencontré ? Pas par hasard j’imagine.

\- Non, c’est mon agent de liaison qui m’a parlé de lui. Ray est le gérant de cet établissement. Il a 25 ans et est un ressortissant de l’Union Européenne. Je ne connais pas exactement sa nationalité. D’après le rapport que j’ai eu sur le Purple, ce type est le meilleur moyen de pouvoir entrer ici.

\- Il n’est pas un peu jeune pour diriger un endroit pareil ?

\- Apparemment il connait très bien le propriétaire des lieux. Ils se seraient rencontrés à Ibiza. Je n’en sais pas plus.

\- Mais ça ne me dit pas comment tu l’as rencontré ?

\- On m’avait dit qu’il aimait bien les grands bruns ténébreux. J’ai dû mouiller ma chemise. 

En entendant cette confession, Kazue manqua de s’étrangler en avalant de travers une gorgé de whisky.

- Je t’interdis de t’imaginer des choses, grommela Kenji.

\- Mais je n’imagine rien, rétorqua Kazue qui avait du mal à retenir un large sourire.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, j’ai juste eu à me montrer et il a mordu à l’hameçon. 

\- Je savais que tu étais un tombeur Ken ! Et je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais pas venir tout seul. Tu avais besoin d’un garde du corps.

\- Rigole ! Mais je crois que de nous deux, c’est toi qui lui plait le plus déclara Kenji en désignant Ray d’un léger signe de la tête. 

Kazue tourna son regard vers Ray et se crispa lorsque le blond lui adressa un petit clin d’œil. Décidément, ce dimanche était le pire de sa vie et la nuit n’était pas terminée…

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Le maître avait cuisiné pour lui. Aki ne savait pas s’il devait se réjouir de cette attention ou vomir. D’ailleurs il n’était pas certain de savoir qui était le plus répugnant des deux. Lui ou bien son maître ? D’ailleurs depuis quand le reconnaissait-il comme son maître ? Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres. L’autre avait fini par gagner. Il l’avait corrompu jusqu’à la moelle. Comment allait-il faire pour quitter cet enfer maintenant ?_

_- Tu ne manges pas ? demanda le maître sur un ton de reproche._

_Aki ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de prendre ses couverts pour commencer à manger. Il ne fallait jamais contrarier le maître et même s’il n’avait pas faim, il devait se forcer._

_À chacun de ses mouvements, le cliquetis de ses chaines résonnait dans la pièce. Aki avait espéré qu’il les lui aurait otés mais le maître était prudent et il avait raison de l’être car même si Aki semblait docile, son esprit n’était pas encore brisé._

_- Alors ? C’est bon ?_

_Aki acquiesça d’un signe de la tête, ce qui fit sourire largement le maître._

_- Tu as vraiment été un bon garçon Aki. Continue comme ça et tu auras le droit à une petite récompense._

_Aki aurait aimé lui dire ce qu’il pouvait faire de sa récompense, mais il garda le silence. Son instinct de survie avait depuis longtemps pris le pas sur son orgueil et sa dignité. C’était sans doute pour cette raison qu’ici, il était celui qui avait survécu le plus longtemps…_

_  
_

3

 

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable résonna dans le loft, le sortant péniblement du profond sommeil dans lequel il était tombé juste avant l’aube. Sans ouvrir les yeux, Kazue le chercha à tâtons et le trouva sous un pli du drap.

- Oui ? Fit-il d’une voix ensommeillée.

\- Ah ! Quand même ! s’exclama une voix familière à l’autre bout du fil. Je commençais à croire qu’il t’était arrivé quelque chose. En tout cas, c’est ce que tout le monde pense ici.

\- July ? Mais de quoi tu me parles ? 

Kazue se redressa péniblement sur le lit. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont lui parlait July par contre, il était sûr d’une chose son crâne n’allait pas tarder à exploser.

- Il est quelle heure ? demanda Kazue en se frottant les yeux.

\- Presque 9h du matin.

\- Putain… J’avais rendez-vous avec le médecin légiste à 8h30. Tu peux l’appeler ? Je m’habille et j’arrive.

\- Kazue, c’était hier ton rendez-vous avec le légiste. Tu as aussi raté ton premier rendez-vous pour ton divorce. 

Kazue ne répondit pas. La nouvelle lui avait fait l’effet d’une douche froide.

- Quel jour sommes-nous ? Balbutia-t-il un peu hagard.

\- Mardi. Et ça va faire presque 24h que tout le monde te cherche. Quand le commissaire a appris que tu étais parti dimanche soir avec Kenji, il a failli avoir une attaque ! Tu sais comment il est quand Kenji t’entraine dans une de ses sales histoires. D’ailleurs lui non plus n’est pas réapparu mais ça tout le monde s’en fout. Tu m’écoutes papy ?

\- Ouais…

\- T’es où là ? Je passe te prendre.

\- Je crois que je suis au loft de Kenji, répondit Kazue après avoir jeté un rapide coup d’œil autour de lui.

\- Il est avec toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J’n’crois pas.

\- Donne-moi l’adresse. J’arrive. 

July raccrocha immédiatement. Kazue garda quelques secondes de plus son téléphone collé contre son oreille. Il tentait de rassembler ses esprits mais il ne parvenait pas à recoller les brides de souvenirs qui lui apparaissaient sous forme de flash. Il ne savait même pas comment il était arrivé ici. À la fois perplexe et perdu, Kazue regarda tout autour de lui et finit par remarquer une petite bouteille d’eau et une boite d’aspirine posées sur la table de chevet. Une enveloppe les accompagnait. Kazue l’ouvrit et reconnu immédiatement l’écriture de son ami.

 

«  _Mon très cher ami,_

_J’espère que tu me pardonneras mes manières. Après tout, tu as l’habitude, ce n’est pas comme si c’était la première fois._

_J’ai cru comprendre que tu auras besoin dans les prochains jours d’un toit. Ça tombe bien, je vais avoir besoin d’un locataire pour arroser mes plantes et nourrir mon chat. Prends tes aises, tu es ici chez toi._

_Ne t’en fais pas pour moi, j’ai juste une vieille affaire à régler. Je pense que je serais absent un long moment. Au besoin, je sais comment te contacter._

_Bien à toi._

_K_  »

 

Kazue se prit la tête entre les mains tout en poussant un profond soupir. Dans quelle histoire s’était encore fourré son ami ! Mais surtout dans quoi l’avait-il encore entrainé ? En effet, Kazue se doutait que sa perte de mémoire n’était pas due au hasard. Il soupçonnait Kenji de l’avoir drogué, ce que son ami avouait à demi-mot dans sa lettre. Le connaissant, il avait dû verser une bonne dose de GHB dans son verre à un instant clé de la soirée. Sans doute pour éviter que Kazue ne se souvienne de choses qui pourraient compromettre sa mission. Kenji traquait depuis plusieurs années une famille de yakuza très puissante, qui sévissait principalement dans la capitale. Peut-être qu’ils étaient présents au Purple la nuit dernière. Peut-être que Kenji avait eu des nouvelles de son agent infiltré ou encore de son agent de liaison porté disparu depuis peu. Autant de questions qui resteraient sans réponse mais Kazue avait l’habitude. C’était en quelque sorte une règle tacite qui s’était naturellement imposées au sein de leur amitié : ne jamais poser de question sur une enquête. C’était plus une question de vie ou de mort qu’un principe relevant d’honneur. Et si Kazue exerçait un métier dangereux, ce que faisait Kenji l’était bien plus.

 

Kazue ouvrit la bouteille d’eau et avala les aspirines avant de partir en quête de nourriture car il mourrait littéralement de faim.

Dans le coin cuisine, Kazue trouva sur le plan de travail son paquet de céréale préféré ainsi qu’une brique de lait neuve. Kenji avait décidément pensé à tout et Kazue le bénit tout en avalant goulument ses premières cuillérées. 

 

July arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. La jeune femme était littéralement épuisée lorsqu’elle se présenta devant Kazue après avoir gravi les quatre étages conduisant au loft. Son collègue la fit entrer et elle s’écroula immédiatement sur le canapé, tel une baleine échouant sur les côtes nipponnes.

- Je te hais Kazue… me faire monter quatre étages dans mon état, souffla-t-elle alors que de grosses gouttes de transpiration perlaient sur son front. On ne t’a jamais dit qu’il ne fallait pas donner d’émotion forte à une femme enceinte ? Mais bon, sang qu’est-ce que t’as fait ces dernières vingt-quatre heures ? Tout le monde t’as cherché partout et Anna la première.

\- Je dormais, répondit-t-il en continuant de manger.

\- Tu dormais… Tu te fous de moi ?

\- C’n’était pas ma faute ok ? Kenji m’a drogué.

\- Il t’a drogué ? répéta July en arquant un sourcil.

\- Oui, il m’a emmené boire un verre et j’imagine qu’il a versé du GHB dans mon verre. 

En écoutant les explications de son partenaire, July ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire.

- Je t’interdis de t’imaginer des choses, ok ? s’exclama Kazue en posant brusquement son bol sur la table basse.

\- Mais je n’ai rien imaginé, rétorqua July en étouffant un dernier éclat de rire. Mais pourquoi t’a-t-il drogué ?

\- Il avait rendez-vous avec un contact et j’imagine qu’il ne voulait pas que je me souvienne de certaines choses.

\- Alors pourquoi t’emmener avec lui ?

\- Je lui servais de couverture.

\- Mais dans quel genre de bar êtes-vous allé ?

\- Je ne préfère pas en parler, soupira Kazue en se massant les tempes.

\- Bon en tout cas je te conseille d’appeler Anna. Elle était morte de trouille quand elle m’a téléphoné. Elle avait peur que tu n’ais fait une bêtise. 

Kazue se contenta de pousser un petit grognement pour la forme. En effet, imaginer Anna se faire du souci pour lui, lui faisait plaisir car malgré sa trahison, il l’aimait encore.

 

July qui avait reprit son souffle, se leva et commença à faire le tour de l’appartement. C’était la première fois qu’elle mettait les pieds chez cet homme qui était un mystère pour tout le monde, sauf peut-être pour Kazue. July s’était toujours demandé comment ils étaient devenus amis. En effet, Kenji était une sorte d’ombre au commissariat. Il n’était jamais dans son bureau et avait des horaires plutôt aléatoires. Il semblait faire parti d’une sorte d’unité fantôme de l’antigang. Personne à part son supérieur ne connaissait le nom des hommes avec qui il travaillait. Cette précaution était nécessaire à la sécurité des agents infiltrés, cependant cela contribuait à faire de Kenji un homme mystérieux, intriguant, fascinant et effrayant. Le genre d’homme dont July tombait facilement amoureuse, cependant la jeune femme se méfiait à présent de ce genre de type au magnétisme irrésistible. En effet, le dernier sur lequel elle avait craqué avait bien failli la tuer et sans l’intervention de Kazue, ce malade aurait sans doute réussi.

 

Le loft était immense, trop pour le salaire d’un simple flic. July se demanda l’espace d’un instant s’il l’avait payé avec un héritage ou avec des pots de vin. Elle écarta immédiatement la seconde hypothèse. Kenji n’avait pas l’air du genre corrompu. Quoiqu’on ne sait jamais à quoi s’attendre avec les gens. Par reflexe et déformation professionnelle, July arpenta l’appartement à la recherche d’éléments pouvant lui en apprendre plus sur le mystère Kenji.

La décoration était plutôt sombre voir minimaliste et les tons dominants du mobilier étaient le noir et le blanc. La seule touche de couleur était un bonsaï admirablement taillé, qui trônait sur une table basse dans l’espace salon. Quelques classiques de la littérature asiatique étaient rangés sur une étagère. Rien dans les titres ne donna d’indication particulière à l’analyste qui persévéra, cherchant ici et là des éléments plus personnels qui lui permettraient d’établir un profile plus net du personnage. Malheureusement l’appartement était bien trop impersonnel et ne faisait que la conforter dans l’image qu’elle se faisait de Kenji. Il s’agissait un homme méthodique et ordonné qui donnait l’impression de ne pas vivre ici. Il n’y avait finalement que cet unique cadre à photo posé sur un buffet qui apportait un peu de chaleur à l’habitation. Il représentait des jeunes agents nouvellement promus. July examina la photographie de plus près et reconnut Kazue et Kenji bras dessous bras dessus.

- Vous étiez de la même promo ? S’étonna la future maman.

\- Non, répondit Kazue en s’approchant d’elle pour examiner à son tour la photographie. En faite, nous ne nous connaissions pas à l’époque.

\- Vraiment ? S’étonna July. Pourtant, on dirait deux amis qui fêtent leur entrée dans la police.

\- Lui et ses copains fêtaient effectivement leur entrée dans la police. Moi j’avais eu mon diplôme un an plus tôt. Si je me souviens bien, on était dans le restaurent des parents d’une amie. Ils étaient venus manger un bol de ramen et boire du saké pour fêter ça. Moi j’étais là par hasard. Ils m’ont demandé de les prendre en photo. Après quelques clichés, l’un d’eux m’a photographié avec Kenji. Après ça, on ne s’est pas revu avant un petit moment. Le hasard est drôle parfois.

\- On dirait presque le destin, souffla July en reposant le cadre à sa place.

\- Le destin, répéta Kazue d’un air pensif, comme s’il se remémorait un moment particulier de sa vie. 

 

*

 

Sa nuit avait été agitée et c’est à peine s’il avait pu fermer l’œil plus d’une quinzaine de minutes d’affilée. Les patients et les urgences s’étaient enchainés sans discontinuer jusqu’au petit matin et l’arrivée de l’équipe de jour ne lui avait pas permis de rentrer immédiatement chez lui. Manque de budget, manque de personnel et toujours plus de cas à traiter. La nuit dernière lors d’un concert, une tribune s’était écroulée, provoquant plusieurs centaines de blessés graves et légers qui avaient saturés les hôpitaux et cliniques des environs et ce ne fut qu’aux alentours de 10h du matin que le flux des urgences revint à la normale. Hideo profita de cette courte accalmie pour s’éclipser. Sa première escale fut la salle de repos où il se servit un grand mug de café brûlant. Il en avait bien besoin après sa nuit blanche mais surtout pour prendre le volant car il avait une longue route devant lui.

Alors qu’il avalait ses premières gorgées de caféine, son regard se posa sur un document qui n’aurait jamais dû être abandonné ici. Hideo l’examina de plus près et se rendit compte qu’il s’agissait d’une ébauche d’article scientifique qui après une rapide lecture, portait sur la médecine légale et plus particulièrement sur les différentes phases de décomposition d’un corps et les conditions extérieurs qui pouvaient accélérer ou au contraire ralentir le processus. Hideo reconnut immédiatement l’écriture et le style d’un de ses collègues qui travaillaient quelques étages plus bas. La morgue étant sur son chemin, il décida d’y faire un crochet pour rapporter le document avant de partir.

 

Hideo aimait particulièrement le deuxième sous-sol de l’hôpital, entièrement dédié aux défunts et dont l’atmosphère avait ce côté apaisant et triste. C’était ici qu’on autopsiait, lavait ou recousait les corps avant qu’ils ne soient restitués aux familles pour leur dernier grand voyage.  

Il y avait eu peu de décès la nuit dernière, du moins dans son service. Un accidenté de la route, un suicide et deux crises cardiaques. Tous les autres patients qui étaient arrivés aux urgences avec d’importantes blessures avaient pu être sauvés et Hideo en tirait une certaine satisfaction. Sauver des vies lui permettait de se sentir vivant, utile mais surtout humain. Mais lorsqu’il descendait dans les entrailles de l’hôpital et qu’il déambulait dans ces couloirs aseptisés du service de médecine légale, il sentait la mort l’envahir et réveiller la partie obscure qu’il cachait au fond de lui, à l’image de tout un chacun.

 

Hideo passa devant une salle d’autopsie où un professeur et ses étudiants se pressaient autour d’un corps au torse ouvert. Il s’attarda devant la vitre qui séparait le couloir de la salle funéraire et observa les visages tantôt fascinés tantôt dégoutés des élèves dont certains découvraient pour la première fois les couleurs et les odeurs de la mort.

- Excusez-moi… 

Hideo se retourna alors vers un grand brun mal rasé qui tenait nerveusement un morceau de papier dans sa main gauche et son insigne de police dans sa main droite.

- Capitaine, lut Hideo avant de porter son attention sur le visage de Kazue. Vous êtes pâles et vous transpirez alors qu’il fait un froid polaire dans ce service. Vous avez les yeux rouges et les pupilles dilatées. Venez-vite vous assoir avant de vous écrouler. 

D’abord surpris, Kazue se laissa mollement entrainer vers une petite salle d’attente où le médecin procéda à un rapide examen.

- Vous êtes venu en voiture ?

\- Un collègue m’a déposé, rétorqua le policier complètement déstabilisé par la tournure que prenait la situation.

\- Depuis quand vous droguez-vous ? 

\- Vous vous fichez de moi ? rétorqua Kazue.

\- Vous avez en tout cas tous les symptômes d’une descente après un long shoot, rétorqua Hideo en rangeant son stéthoscope. Je vous conseille de prendre un ou deux jours de congés. Au besoin, je peux vous faire un arrêt.

\- Écoutez docteur, je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça, rétorqua Kazue en se relevant. 

À peine fut-il debout qu’il fut pris d’un vertige qui l’obligea à se rassoir immédiatement.

- Si vous voulez que je vous aide, il faut me dire ce que c’était comme drogue.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que vous croyez.

\- Je suis médecin, je ne crois rien je soigne. 

Kazue hésita. Son histoire n’était pas très glorieuse et il risquait soit de passer pour un parfait abruti soit pour un ripou, dans les deux cas il ne serait pas à son avantage.

- Vous connaissez le secret professionnel, j’y suis tenu, rétorqua Hideo comme pour l’encourager à se confier.

\- J’ai passé ma nuit de dimanche à boire du whisky dans un club avec un ami, commença Kazue en poussant un long soupir. J’imagine qu’il a dû verser dans mon verre de quoi me faire passer une bonne soirée car je me suis réveillé ce matin sans aucun souvenir. Apparemment j’ai dormi plus de vingt-quatre heures d’affilé.

\- Votre ami a dû avoir la main lourde sur le GHB. Vous devriez mieux choisir vos camarades de sortie Capitaine, rétorqua Hideo en se relevant. Je vais vous appeler un taxi, vous allez rentrer prendre un copieux déjeuner et vous remettre au lit.

\- Malheureusement docteur ça ne va pas être possible car j’ai un meurtre à résoudre et vous allez peut-être m’aider. J’ai eu au téléphone le légiste chargé de l’autopsie d’un corps non identifié qu’on a retrouvé dans une ruelle. J’avais rendez-vous avec lui hier mais j’ai…

\- Alors c’est vous qui avez posé un lapin au médecin chef, coupa Hideo d’un air amusé. Il n’était vraiment pas content.

\- Oui…, reprit Kazue agacé. Il m’a dit que je pouvais repasser ce matin et qu’il gardait le corps et ses notes à ma disposition dans cette salle. 

Hideo prit le papier que le capitaine de police lui tendait et y déchiffra le numéro d’une chambre froide.

- Venez, je vais vous y conduire. À cette heure-ci vous ne trouverez personne d’autre pour vous aider à trouver votre chemin. Vous savez le nouveau médecin chef n’est pas commode. Il déteste attendre.

\- C’est ce qu’on m’a dit. J’avais l’habitude de l’ancien qui était plus conciliant.

\- Soyez déjà content que le nouveau vous laisse regarder ses notes, enfin si vous arrivez à les déchiffrer. J’espère pour vous que vous avez lu son rapport car il a une écriture exécrable.

\- Justement non, j’aime bien me faire une idée sur place. Les photos et les descriptions ne remplacent jamais un vrai corps 

Hideo acquiesça et le guida jusqu’à la salle d’autopsie onze où le cadavre d’un jeune homme reposait sur une table.

- Je pense que je vais pouvoir m’en sortir, déclara Kazue en entrant.

\- Je vais quand même vous chercher un café bien sucré. Vous en aurez besoin. 

Sur ces mots, Hideo le laissa en tête à tête avec le jeune homme anonyme. Tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de repos du deuxième sous-sol, le médecin se jura que c’était la dernière fois qu’il jouait au bon samaritain juste après une garde de nuit. Lui qui n’était descendu ici que pour rapporter un document égaré, voilà qui s’apprêtait à veiller sur un policier drogué dont l’histoire tenait à peine debout.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hideo rejoignit la salle d’autopsie onze avec deux tasses de café bien fort. Kazue accepta volontiers celle qu’il lui tendait tout en parcourant le rapport du médecin légiste.

- Heureusement pour moi, il m’a laissé une copie du dossier, déclara Kazue. Vous aviez raison, ses notes sont illisibles.

\- Celui qui a fait ça n’est pas un professionnel. Il n’a pas l’habitude de torturer ou de tuer, déclara Hideo après un rapide coup d’œil au cadavre.

\- Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça ? S’étonna Kazue relevant le nez du dossier.

\- Les entailles ne sont pas droites, sa main a tremblé, regardez au niveau du cou et des bras. Entailles irrégulières d’abord superficielles puis plus profondes. 

\- D’après le légiste, il y aurait en tout une trentaine d’entailles faites par une lame très tranchante, rétorqua Kazue en consultant le rapport officiel. Mais ce qui l’a tué c’est…

\- Le coup de couteau porté à la poitrine, coupa Hideo. C’est un amateur. Il n’a pas dû toucher le cœur mais perforer le poumon. Ce pauvre gosse est mort dans d’atroce souffrance.

\- Vous êtes médecin légiste ?

\- Non, je travaille aux urgences. Mais j’ai suffisamment vu de blessure par arme blanche pour me faire une idée de ce qui a tué ce garçon.

\- Il a été retrouvé avec des traces de maquillage sur les yeux et du vernis noir écaillé sur les ongles.

\- Vous pensez à un hôte ?

\- Il est trop tôt pour le dire.  

\- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de voir le corps en lisant le rapport ? C’est assez peu courant comme méthode.

\- C’est difficile à expliquer. J’ai besoin de voir tout ça de mes propres yeux. Ça m’aide à comprendre.

\- Et que comprenez-vous ?

\- Je n’en suis pas encore sûr. 

Hideo resta avec lui jusqu’à ce qu’il eut achevé la lecture du rapport. Kazue était ainsi, il ne pouvait pas se contenter de lire, il devait voir et toucher la victime. Il devait ressentir ses émotions pour comprendre ce que jeune homme avait pu subir et vivre dans ses derniers instants. S’il n’était pas un spécialiste en criminologie, il avait un talent presque mystique pour la victimologie, ce qui faisait de lui un flic d’exception.

 

Juste avant de quitter la salle, Kazue pressa presque tendrement la main inerte de la victime, lui promettant silencieusement de lui faire justice. Hideo observa chacun de ses gestes et chacune des émotions qui transparaissaient sur son visage. Ce capitaine n’était pas ordinaire. Il était fascinant et le médecin se promis de le revoir pour pouvoir l’étudier avec plus d’attention.

 

Un dizaine de minutes plus tard, Hideo le déposa dans le parking du commissariat. Juste avant de descendre de voiture, le médecin lui tendit sa carte en déclarant :

- Si jamais vos amis s’amusent à nouveau à vous droguer. 

Kazue acquiesça d’un signe de la tête tout en acceptant la carte de visite. Les deux hommes s’échangèrent un sourire puis Hideo s’en alla. Kazue suivit du regard le 4X4 noir avant de se retourner vers July qui courrait presque vers lui :

- Hé ! Du calme ! Tu ne devrais pas courir comme ça dans ton état ! s’exclama Kazue alors qu’elle arrivait à sa hauteur.

\- Ce type…qui…vient de te déposer, commença July à bout de souffle.

\- Reprends ton souffle gamine, sinon tu va accoucher avant l’heure.

\- Ce type… C’n’était pas le docteur Hideo Katahara ? 

Kazue jeta un rapide coup d’œil à la carte de visite du médecin. Il n’y avait qu’un nom et un numéro de portable.

- Fais voir ! s’exclama July en lui arrachant la carte des mains. 

Kazue la regarda d’un drôle d’air et pour toute réponse, July se contenta de lui dire :

- J’ai assisté à tous les séminaires qu’il a faits aux États-Unis. Je n’ai jamais eu la chance de travailler avec lui, mais qu’est-ce que j’aurais aimé ! 

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Tu t’intéresses à la médecine maintenant ?

\- Pas la médecine, à la psychiatrie !

\- Ce type est médecin aux urgences.

\- Kazue, tu étais avec lui et tu ne sais pas qui il est ?

\- Non mais je le saurais peut-être si tu me l’expliques, s’exaspéra-t-il.

\- Le docteur Hideo Katahara est un vrai géni. Il avait 13 ans lorsqu’il est entré en première année de médecine. Il a un doctorat en psychiatrie et est un grand spécialiste en criminologie. Il a travaillé avec les polices du monde entier et a aidé à capturer plus d’une cinquantaine de tueur en série.

\- Tu exagères là.

\- À peine !

\- Mais il s’est présenté comme un simple médecin urgentiste.

\- On dit qu’il a pris ses distances avec la psychiatrie et qu’il a cessé d’être consultant pour les enquêtes criminelles. Aujourd’hui, il ne veut plus qu’aider à sauver des vies. Si c’est lui, alors la rumeur est vraie. 

Kazue avait un peu de mal à croire tout ce que July débitait. L’homme qu’il avait rencontré à la morgue n’avait rien à voir avec celui qu’elle lui décrivait. Peut-être s’agissait-il d’un homonyme ? En tout cas, il avait plus urgent à faire. Il devait rappeler Izuru pour fixer un nouveau rendez-vous à l’avocat de sa future ex-femme et puis, il avait fait une promesse à un corps aujourd’hui.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Aki ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Ses muscles étaient endoloris. Le maître n’y avait pas été de main morte avec lui et jamais il ne pourrait s’y faire. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu’il s’en était pris à lui. Le maître avait été si cruel ! Aki avait cru qu’il allait mourir mais l’autre lui avait réservé un sort bien pire que la mort..._

_Quelqu’un pleurait, quelque part dans une des cellules de ce sinistre couloir à peine éclairé. Aki se redressa mais resta assis un petit moment avant de se lever. De toute façon le nouveau ne risquait pas de s’envoler. Comme eux tous, il allait découvrir le goût de l’enfer sur terre et s’il était chanceux il mourrait vite._

_Aki s’approcha des barreaux de sa cellule. Les pleures venaient de la pièce à côté de la sienne. Le nouveau était chanceux. Il allait pouvoir lui expliquer les règles. Avec un peu chance, il serait plus intelligent que le précédent._

_- Comment tu t’appelles ?_

_\- Takashi._

_\- Moi c’est Aki._

_\- Mais où est-ce qu’on est ?_

_\- J’aimerais le savoir._

_\- Qu’est-ce qu’il nous veut ?_

_\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Il t’a fait du mal ?_

_\- Du mal ? J’sais pas…_

_\- Tu es blessé Takashi ?_

_\- Je crois qu’on m’a drogué. Il… il m’a coupé les cheveux…mais je crois que c’est tout._

_\- Takashi, si tu veux un conseil, laisse-toi faire. Ne te débat pas. Ne le met surtout pas en colère, sinon ça sera bien pire._

_\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu’est-ce qu’il va me faire ? Aki ? Tu es là ?_

_\- Takashi, n’oublie pas, si tu veux vivre, ne le met jamais en colère. Jamais._

_Aki tourna le dos aux barreaux de sa cellule et s’appuya contre eux avant de se laisser lentement glisser sur le sol. Du bout du doigt, il écrivit à l’encre imaginaire le nom de ce nouveau compagnon d’infortune pour être sûr de ne jamais l’oublie._

_  
_

4

 

Il avait plu toute la nuit et ce matin le ciel semblait plus clément. Kazue s’était installé sur la terrasse couverte de Kenji et buvait un café tout en navigant sur le net. Il était à peine 6h du matin mais les rues étaient déjà bondées. Lui ne rejoindrait pas son bureau avant une bonne heure. De toute façon, ici ou là bas, il travaillait sans cesse.

 

Hier en fin de journée, on lui avait faxé le dossier de cet autre garçon retrouvé dans une poubelle un mois plus tôt. Même blessure, même cause du décès, même type de jeune homme. Deux victimes identiques et anonymes dont personne n’avait réclamé les corps. Deux victimes, le début d’une série. Kazue prit une profonde inspiration et reposa le cliché sur la table. Pour le moment, personne à part lui ne s’en était rendu compte, ce qui était une bonne chose. Plus la presse resterait à l’écart de cette histoire, plus il aurait de chance de coffrer ce malade rapidement.

Kazue avait déjà traqué par deux fois un tueur en série. L’un s’était fait tuer par la police au moment de son arrestation, l’autre croupissait au fond d’une cellule. Le capitaine savait que ce genre de criminel, une fois en activité, ne s’arrête jamais sauf si on les y contraint. Finalement, son divorce tombait plutôt bien car un travail colossal l’attendait et au moins sa famille n’en souffrirait pas.

  

Penser à Anna dès le matin lui donnait la nausée et le mettait en colère. Elle l’avait trahi, même s’il n’était pas exempte de faute. Quelque part il comprenait qu’elle n’ait pas été entièrement heureuse avec lui. Il était un bien piètre mari mais qu’elle ait osé le tromper ! Ça c’était impardonnable…

Kazue poussa un grognement en refermant le dossier qui se trouvait devant lui pour reporter son attention sur les fenêtres de navigation ouverte. July ne s’était pas trompée. L’homme qu’il avait rencontré la veille était le célèbre docteur Hideo Katahara, une pointure en expertise criminelle. Sa biographie était d’ailleurs impressionnante et Kazue comprenait à présent l’émoi de sa collègue. Issu d’une prestigieuse famille dont il était l’unique héritier, le docteur Katahara avait été consultant pour Scotland Yard, le FBI et dernièrement Interpol. Depuis quelques années, il s’était retiré de ses activités de consultant pour se consacrer à la médecine, sans plus d’explication. Sans doute avait-il vu trop de cruauté dans ce monde. Le hasard faisait peut-être bien les choses car Kazue possédait maintenant son numéro personnel et au besoin, il n’hésiterait pas à faire appelle à lui.

Quelques cliques plus tard, Kazue se retrouva sur le site internet d’un groupe de rock américain qui annonçait sa prochaine tournée au Japon. Le capitaine parcourut une interview qu’avait donnée le chanteur d’origine japonaise. Il s’appelait Kyojiro et Kazue le connaissait bien pour avoir fréquenté le même lycée que lui. Non en faite c’était plus que ça. Ils n’étaient pas d’anciens camarades d’école, ils avaient été de véritables amis. Izuru, Toshiro, Dai, Kyojiro, Kazue et deux autres personnes encore…

- Alors comme ça, tu reviens au Japon Kyojiro…, murmura Kazue. Je vais finir par croire que quelqu’un s’amuse avec les fils de mon destin. 

Kazue éteignit l’ordinateur et débarrassa la table. Kyojiro ne serait pas au Japon avant un mois et puis ils appartenaient désormais à deux mondes complètement différents. De plus,  ils ne s’étaient pas parlés depuis des années ! En faite, depuis que Kyojiro était parti aux États-Unis pour tenter sa chance dans la musique. Si son projet était apparu comme complètement fou à l’époque, aujourd’hui Kazue se disait qu’il avait bien fait de poursuivre ses rêves.

 

*

 

Son réveil n’avait pas encore sonné lorsque Toshiro ouvrit les yeux. Il était à peine 7h du matin et Dai terminait de se préparer. Comment son compagnon pouvait-il être si matinal avec si peu d’heure de sommeil ? Ça avait toujours été un mystère pour lui. Toshiro tourna la tête vers la tasse de café fumante qui l’attendait sur la table de chevet. C’était presque devenu une habitude pour lui de trouver un mug plein prêt à être bu dès le réveil. Quinze ans qu’ils étaient ensemble et autant d’année durant lesquelles Daisuke avait pris soin de lui. Parfois Toshiro se sentait coupable de ne pas lui témoigner autant d’attachement pourtant, il l’aimait mais il n’avait jamais vraiment su comment le lui témoigner autrement que sous la couette ou qu’à travers une lame de rasoir. Malgré lui, ses yeux roulèrent vers ses poignets. Les marques profondes de ses tentatives de suicide marquaient encore sa peau malgré les années et lui rappelaient sans cesse le jeune homme instable qu’il avait été lorsqu’ils s’étaient rencontrés. Aujourd’hui, Toshiro était un homme équilibré et il le devait à Dai. Parfois, il se demandait comment aurait été sa vie s’ils ne s’étaient jamais rencontrés ou bien s’ils n’étaient jamais tombés amoureux l’un de l’autre. Après tout, leur histoire n’avait pas très bien commencé et puis ils étaient si jeunes à l’époque !

 

Toshiro et Daisuke s’étaient connus au lycée et tous leurs proches s’accordaient à dire que ce n’était pas le coup de foudre qui les avait réuni, loin de là. À l’époque, Dai était hétérosexuel, quoiqu’à 17 ans, connait-on réellement son orientation sexuelle ? Il avait en tout cas une petite-amie. Toshiro qui n’avait alors que 15 ans, enchainait déjà  les expériences sexuelles avec des partenaires des deux sexes dont certains étaient parfois bien plus âgés que lui. Finalement, qui avait séduit l’autre ? Les versions étaient différentes suivant qu’on écoutait Dai ou Toshiro. Comment deux hommes aussi différents l’un de l’autre avaient-ils pu s’aimer ? C’était un vrai mystère même pour les intéressés.

 

Lorsque Dai se rendit compte que son compagnon était réveillé, il vint s’asseoir à côté de lui. Il attrapa le bracelet en cuir qui était posé à côté de la tasse de café et le fixa au poignet gauche de son bien-aimé, dissimulant ainsi ses erreurs passées. Toshiro le gratifia d’un sourire avant de bailler. Il aurait bien aimé dormir quelques heures de plus mais sans Dai à ses côtés, il n’en voyait pas vraiment l’intérêt.

- Longue journée ? Demanda l’architecte.

\- Très longue.

\- Comment sera ta collection automne-hivers ?

\- Magnifique si Kim ne gâche pas tout en prenant du poids. 

Dai ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire. Toshiro avait toujours tendance à exagérer et la pauvre petite Kim n’avait vraiment pas de chance d’être tombée sur lui.

- Et toi ? Demanda Toshiro.

\- J’ai rendez-vous ce matin avec un client. Il a un gros projet immobilier et je pense que je peux décrocher le contrat.

\- Alors fonce. De toute façon on ne pourra pas déjeuner ensemble, il faut que j’aille récupérer mon père à l’aéroport.

\- C’est vrai, il rentre aujourd’hui ! Il reste diner avec nous ce soir ?

\- Seulement si tu peux te libérer.

\- Promis. 

Sur ces mots, Dai pressa ses lèvres contre celles de son compagnon pour lui dire au revoir. Toshiro écouta ses pas résonner dans l’appartement, se diriger vers la porte et puis plus rien. Le silence retomba, Dai était parti. Une nouvelle journée allait commencer et il ne le reverrait pas avant ce soir.

 

*

 

L’avion de Yasuhiro se posa à 9h précise. Moins d’une demi-heure plus tard, il avait récupéré son sac et rejoint son fils dans le hall de l’aéroport. Les deux hommes s’étaient enlacés tendrement et Yasuhiro avait déposé un baiser sur le front de son unique enfant. Il n’avait pas vu Toshiro depuis plusieurs mois et il avait été impatient de le retrouver. Comme à chaque fois qu’il rentrait de voyage, il lui tendit une boite de macaron qu’il avait ramené de Paris tout spécialement pour lui. C’était un petit rituel bien à eux, c’était ce que Yasuhiro avait toujours fait lorsque Toshiro était enfant et même adulte, il avait préservé cette tradition.

- Je me demandais si tu y penserais, rétorqua Toshiro en croquant dans un macaron au café.

\- Quand tu étais petit, je n’avais pas intérêt à oublier, rétorqua Yasuhiro.

\- C’est vrai… Au faite, Dai te prie de l’excuser. Il court après un gros contrat ce matin mais tu le verras ce soir.

\- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ? Tu ne pouvais qu’aimer un homme qui soit comme ton père. Un fou du travail. 

Toshiro se contenta de sourire à la remarque de son père tout en se disant qu’il n’avait peut-être pas tort. Les deux hommes sortirent de l’aéroport bras dessus bras dessous sous le regard intrigués et parfois choqués de certains passants. Sans doute avaient-ils l’air d’un couple ainsi. Après tout, Yasuhiro était encore jeune et si Toshiro s’en souvenait bien, ses parents l’avaient eu alors qu’ils étaient encore au lycée. Leurs deux familles avaient décidé de les marier pour éviter le scandale, ce qui expliquait peut-être que ses parents n’aient jamais vraiment été heureux ensemble et que Yasuhiro ait choisi d’être la moitié de l’année à l’étranger.

Une fois dans la voiture de Toshiro, son père lui demanda d’un air grave :

- Tu as été voir ta mère récemment ?

\- Non.

\- Alors nous irons ensemble fleurir sa tombe. 

Toshiro poussa un profond soupir. Après les macarons, la partie la plus agréable de leur retrouvaille, voilà qu’ils entamaient la seconde partie, la moins plaisante.

- J’imagine que je n’ai pas le choix ? demanda Toshiro alors qu’il connaissait pertinemment la réponse.

\- Non, répondit simplement son père.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

\- Faire quoi Toshiro ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t’imposes ce rituel ? 

Yasuhiro le dévisagea comme s’il ne comprenait pas le sens de sa question.

- Elle ne t’aimait pas, rétorqua Toshiro. Elle te trompait tout le temps. Elle n’aimait personne de toute façon. Personne à part elle !

\- Toshiro, tu as de la chance d’être en train de conduire parce que sinon tu aurais pris une gifle pour oser insulter la mémoire de ta mère. 

Un petit sourire impertinent se dessina sur les lèvres du styliste. Il savait que son père en aurait été capable par contre, ce qu’il ne savait c’était pourquoi il était aussi attaché à une femme qu’il n’avait jamais aimé et qu’il n’avait épousé que sous la contrainte.

- Nous irons laver et fleurir sa tombe puis on fera ce que tu voudras.

\- Ça va nous faire faire un détour, tu le sais ça ?

\- Comme ça, j’aurais le temps de te raconter mes derniers voyages. 

Toshiro poussa un profond soupir en pensant au temps qu’il allait perdre pour une femme qui ne s’était jamais occupée de lui, ni de personne d’autres d’ailleurs. Alors qu’il changeait d’itinéraire, un pesant silence s’installa dans la voiture. Yasuhiro savait qu’il avait contrarié son fils et comme il ne souhaitait pas rester fâché avec lui plus longtemps, c’est lui qui brisa le silence en premier :

- Ta mère nous aimait mais elle était très malheureuse.

\- Ben voyons, pesta Toshiro.

\- Elle t’aimait Toshiro. Elle a désiré ta naissance.

\- Elle t’a fait un enfant dans le dos. 

Yasuhiro poussa à son tour un soupir. Il n’aimait pas parler de ce genre de chose avec son fils mais il aimait encore moins l’idée de le voir passer sa vie à haïr sa mère. Il pensait qu’avec le temps, Toshiro aurait tourné la page sur les erreurs que sa mère avait pu commettre, mais apparemment ce n’était pas le cas.

- Ta mère n’a pas toujours été telle que tu t’en souviens. Elle a été une très bonne mère, très attentive lorsque tu étais petit. Elle s’est occupée de toi toute seule dès ta naissance et n’a pas voulu te confier à une nourrice. Elle faisait tout pour être une parfaite épouse et pour gagner mon amour. En faite, c’est moi qui ne l’aimait pas et qui ne pouvait pas lui pardonner de m’avoir enchainé à elle. C’est parce que je l’ai fait énormément souffrir qu’elle est par la suite devenue comme ça. Alors s’il te plait, ne la haïs. Tu n’es pas obligé d’oublier le mal qu’elle t’a fait mais pardonne-lui pour le repos de son âme. 

Toshiro se crispa sur le volant. Il entendait parfaitement le point de vu de son père mais ce n’était pas ces quelques paroles qui lui feraient changer d’avis sur sa mère. Le comprenant parfaitement, Yasuhiro décida de changer de sujet. Après tout, il rentrait à peine de voyage et n’avait aucune envie de se disputer avec son fils.

- Quand j’étais aux États-Unis, j’ai croisé ton ami.

\- Mon ami ? S’étonna Toshiro.

\- Oui tu sais ce chanteur, Kyojiro.

\- Et où l’as-tu croisé ?

\- Chez sa tante.

\- Chez sa tante, répéta Toshiro alors qu’un large sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Tu veux parler du professeur Kuromi ? Et que faisais-tu chez elle ?

\- Tu sais que nous étions à l’université ensemble. C’est une vieille amie, je passais dans le coin et j’ai eu envie de lui rendre visite.

\- Tu sais qu’elle est mariée ?

\- Toshiro !

\- Oses me dire que comme par hasard, son mari n’était pas là.

\- Akira travaille beaucoup donc effectivement, je n’ai pas encore pu le rencontrer.

\- C’est bizarre quand même. Il n’est jamais là quand tu passes la voir.

\- Kyoko est une femme très bien. Nous sommes de vieux amis, c’est tout.

\- Quel dommage qu’elle soit mariée quand même.

\- Toshiro, concentre-toi sur la route au lieu de médire sur ton père. 

Toshiro ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire en voyant les joues de son père s’empourprer. Il avait toujours su qu’il avait un faible pour Kyoko Kuromi et il s’était souvent demandé si c’était pour ça qu’il n’avait pas refais sa vie depuis qu’il était devenu veuf.

- Bon et que raconte ce bon vieux Kyojiro ?

\- Il va bien. Il envisage une tournée au Japon d’ici un mois, répondit Yasuhiro après s’être raclé la gorge. Il espère que vous ne l’avez pas oublié et que vous aurez un peu de temps pour lui quand il sera au Japon.

\- Il se moque de nous ? s’exclama Toshiro. C’est lui la rock star et c’est lui qui espère qu’on lui accorde du temps ? Sacré Kyojio, il ne changera jamais !

Yasuhiro était soulagé. Il avait redonné le sourire à son fils. Il détestait rester fâché avec lui. Peut-être parce qu’il le voyait si peu et qu’il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir été plus présent pour lui lorsqu’il était enfant.

 

*

 

Raymond Gödel, 25 ans, ressortissant européen d’origine Autrichienne vivant au Japon depuis deux ans, parlant parfaitement la langue et bénéficiant d’un permis de travail en règle. Il était à l’image de la plupart des étrangers qui s’étaient installés au Japon durant la dernière décennie et qui constituaient la bête noire de l’extrême droite, notamment parce qu’à l’image de ses compatriotes, le jeune homme s’était spécialisé dans ce que les fondamentalistes appelaient le vice. Raymond en faisant commerce à travers la boite de nuit dont il avait la gérance. Et cette activité plus que lucrative lui réussissait plutôt bien. Quant à la politique, il n’en avait cure. Pour la xénophobie, elle était inexistante au Purple et sa vie tournait autour de cette sulfureuse boite de nuit. Ray comme l’appelaient ses amis, dormait le jour et travaillait la nuit, enfermé dans son immense club, à servir alcool et chaleur humaine à sa clientèle très sélect. Et on n’entrait pas comme ça au Purple. Il fallait y être invité ou être quelqu’un d’important et répondre à un certain nombre de critères plutôt obscurs qui dépassaient complètement July, peu habituée à ce genre d’endroit.

 

C’était Ray qui avait trouvé le premier corps, un mois plus tôt. Il devait être quelque chose comme cinq heures du matin et après avoir mis dehors les derniers clients, il était sorti par la porte de service pour jeter les poubelles. En ouvrant la benne, il avait trouvé ce garçon, nu et mutilé au milieu des ordures. Il avait immédiatement appelé la police qui avait mené une enquête de proximité puis plus rien jusqu’à ce que July l’appelle un peu plus tôt dans la journée pour prendre rendez-vous avec lui. Ray lui avait proposé de passer en début d’après-midi au Purple. July avait prévu de l’interroger avec Kazue, mais lorsqu’elle avait évoqué le Purple ainsi que Ray, le visage de son collègue avait blêmis. Il lui avait alors dit qu’il préférait faire du repérage dans la ruelle où le cadavre avait été retrouvé et qu’il valait mieux qu’elle l’interroge seule. Il avait prétexté que Ray se montrerait plus loquace avec une étrangère comme lui,  plutôt qu’avec un japonais de pure souche. July soupçonnait qu’il y ait une autre raison à son étrange comportement, malheureusement elle avait beau y réfléchir, elle ne voyait pas ce que cela pouvait être.

 

Ray l’attendait à l’entrée de la boite de nuit. Malgré elle, July ne put s’empêcher de le trouver séduisant, bien qu’il soit un peu plus jeune qu’elle et qu’elle ait toujours préféré les hommes plus mûrs. Ray l’invita à entrer et July découvrit avec stupéfaction les lieux. Jamais elle n’aurait imaginé qu’une boite de nuit puisse être aussi grande et le mot était encore faible ! Ray remarqua aussitôt son émerveillement et déclara :

- Le propriétaire est un homme de la nuit et cet endroit, c’était son rêve.

\- C’est vraiment immense ! s’exclama la jeune femme.

\- Et ce n’est que la partie visible. Venez avec moi, on va s’installer à une table, on y sera mieux, surtout pour vous. 

July le gratifia d’un sourire alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers le fond de la salle. Ray la laissa s’installer le temps de passer derrière le bar le plus proche.

- Je vais vous préparer quelque chose de rafraichissant, déclara-t-il en sortant quelques fruits de sous le comptoir.

\- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine…

\- Non j’insiste. Dehors il fait une de ces chaleurs ! Et puis dans votre état, vous avez besoin d’un bon cocktail vitaminé, sans alcool, bien sûr.

\- Vous savez, je suis enceinte, pas malade.

\- Mais vous faites un métier bien difficile alors vous avez besoin d’une petite cure de vitamine ! 

July n’insista pas. Elle n’avait pas envie de le fâcher et si le laisser lui préparer un cocktail de fruit lui permettait de le mettre dans de bonne disposition pour répondre à ses questions, elle n’avait aucune raison de s’entêter à refuser. Quelques instants plus tard, Ray posa deux verres sur la petite table basse avant de s’installer à côté d’elle.

- Et vous, que buvez-vous ? Questionna July en portant son verre de jus de fruit à ses lèvres.

\- Un simple thé glacé, répondit Ray en levant son verre rempli d’un liquide ambré. Il est trop tôt pour boire de l’alcool, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un petit clin d’œil. 

Si July n’avait pas été enceinte jusqu’aux yeux, elle aurait pu croire que Ray la draguait. Malheureusement, elle ne risquait plus de plaire à un homme avant très longtemps ! Bien que cela ne soit pas le moment, elle songea un instant à la peau de son ventre qui commençait à craquer. Faire le deuil de son corps de jeune fille allait être difficile mais elle ne regrettait pas ce bébé qui allait naitre d’ici quelques mois.

- Alors que voulez-vous savoir ? J’imagine que vous n’avez pas retrouvé le coupable.

\- Non, admit July. L’enquête est toujours en court. J’ai simplement besoin d’avoir quelques précisions.

\- Allez-y. Je suis tout à vous, déclara Ray alors qu’un large sourire fendait son visage. 

Ray semblait être un incorrigible dragueur et July avait l’impression qu’il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’essayer de séduire son auditoire. Était-ce une déformation professionnelle ou bien était-ce justement à cause de ce trait de caractère qu’il avait choisi ce métier ? La jeune femme releva l’information et la confina dans un petit coin de sa tête. Après tout, la première personne sur le lieu d’un crime est souvent le suspect numéro un et même si ses collègues n’avaient rien trouvé qui puisse relier Ray au cadavre qu’il avait découvert, July ne l’écartait pas encore de sa maigre liste de suspect.

- Monsieur Gödel…,

\- Appelez-moi Ray, je n’aime pas qu’on m’appelle monsieur.

\- Très bien Ray, vous pouvez m’expliquer ce que vous faite exactement ici. Quelle est votre fonction au Purple ?

\- J’en suis le gérant mais j’aime être au contact de la clientèle alors je passe beaucoup de temps derrière le comptoir comme barman. Ça me permet de garder un œil sur la salle et mes employés.

\- Ce doit être incroyable de pouvoir diriger un endroit comme celui-ci, surtout à votre âge.

\- On peut dire que j’ai eu de la chance.

\- Ray, ce fameux soir, s’est-il passé quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Non, c’était une nuit comme les autres. Les gens ont l’impression que je passe mon temps à faire la fête, mais ce n’est qu’une apparence. En faite, je n’arrête pas de toute la soirée. Je garde un œil sur les habitués pour pouvoir répondre à toutes leurs excentricités, lorsque le propriétaire passe, je dois m’occuper de lui en priorité et puis il y a le personnel à gérer et les imprévus. Alors non, il n’y a rien eu d’extraordinaire ce soir-là, en tout cas rien que je n’ai pu remarquer.

\- Vous sortez toujours les poubelles à cinq heures du matin ?

\- À quelques minutes près. C’est généralement la dernière chose que je fais avant de tout fermer.

\- Et vous habitez loin d’ici ?

\- Non, juste au dessus. En faite, je travaille et je vis ici. Pour gagner mon appartement, je n’ai pas besoin de sortir du Purple.

\- Donc ce matin-là vous n’étiez pas plus distrait ou pressé que d’habitude.

\- Non. D’ailleurs je devance votre question, il n’y avait personne dans la ruelle, sinon je l’aurais remarqué immédiatement et je l’aurais signalé à vos collègues.

\- Est-ce que vos employés utilisent cette porte de service ?

\- Non.

\- Pas même pour fumer ?

\- Non, je n’aime pas qu’ils l’utilisent. La ruelle est mal éclairée et plutôt mal fréquentée la nuit.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Vous savez ce que c’est. Les clubs privés comme le mien attirent les parasites en tous genres qui cherchent à attirer l’attention de mes très riches clients.

\- Vous parlez de dealer ou de prostituées ? 

Ray se contenta de sourire. July nota qu’il était bavard mais intelligent. Il choisissait délibérément les détails qu’il lui donnait.

- Comment font vos employés ?

\- Il y a une petite porte dérobée pas très loin de l’entrée réservée à la clientèle. Elle donne sur l’artère principale qui est parfaitement éclairée la nuit, les videurs ne sont pas très loin en cas de soucis.

\- Vous êtes un patron prévenant.

\- Vous savez, une de mes filles s’est déjà fait agresser en allant fumer dans la ruelle. Je n’ai pas envie que ça se reproduise. Je préfère éviter la mauvaise publicité et les scandales, c’est mauvais pour les affaires.

\- À quand remonte cette agression ?

\- À six mois environs. Vous ne pensez quand même pas que ça aurait un rapport ?

\- Non, je suis simplement curieuse. Est-ce que c’est pour ça que c’est vous qui sortez les poubelles ?

\- Oui. De toute façon vers cinq heures du matin, il n’y a jamais personne.

\- Savez-vous par hasard vers quelle heure la ruelle devient déserte ?

\- Difficile à dire, mais généralement vers trois heures, il n’y a plus personne. Oh ! Je vois où vous voulez en venir. Le corps a donc été jeté là entre trois heures et cinq heures du matin. Mais si c’est le cas, votre tueur doit connaitre les environs car laisser un cadavre dans les poubelles d’une boite de nuit qui ne ferme jamais avant quatre heures du matin, c’est plutôt risqué. Surtout qu’il fallait qu’il sache qu’on n’utilisait presque jamais cette porte de service. Soit il a une veine du diable, soit… il connait le quartier. 

July se contenta de réprimer un sourire. Cet homme était décidément très perspicace et s’il avait un lien avec ces meurtres, elle devrait se montrer plus prudente.

- Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu cet homme auparavant ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la photo du jeune homme retrouvé quelques jours plus tôt dans une poubelle dans un autre quartier de la ville.

\- Non, jamais vu. Pourquoi, il y en a eu un autre ?

\- Non, ça n’a rien à voir, mentit July. Mais comme j’enquête aussi sur cette affaire, j’ai voulu tenter ma chance. Après tout, c’est aussi par hasard qu’on trouve de nouvelle piste à explorer. En tout cas, je vous remercie, fit-elle en se levant. Vous m’avez beaucoup aidé.

\- C’est normal. N’hésitez pas à revenir me voir si je peux vous être utile. 

Ray raccompagna July jusqu’à la sortie. Une fois seule dans la rue, la jeune femme contourna l’immeuble pour arriver dans la ruelle où Kazue l’attendait.

- Alors ? Fit-elle en s’approchant de lui.

\- L’artère d’où tu viens, est passante de jour comme de nuit. L’autre extrémité de la ruelle donne sur une petite rue calme où on trouve des cafés qui ferment tous à 21h ainsi que divers bureaux. C’est forcément par là que le tueur est arrivé. On sait qu’il n’a pas tué sa victime sur place. Il l’a enlevé et est resté avec elle pendant plusieurs jours. Il aime passer du temps avec ces jeunes hommes avant de les tuer. Il a besoin de les dominer et pas que sexuellement.

\- Tu penses à un homosexuel refoulé ?  

\- Trop tôt pour le dire. Il est homosexuel ou peut-être bisexuel. Qui sait ? Essaie d’imaginer les victimes de leur vivant. Ils étaient tous japonais, grand, mince, bien fait de leur personne mais aussi androgyne. La dernière victime avait des traces de vernis noirs sur les ongles et avait été maquillée avec de l’ombre à paupière comme la première. Comme on ne connait pas l’identité des victimes, c’est difficile de dire s’ils avaient l’habitude de le faire avant d’être enlevé ou bien si notre tueur essaie de vivre un fantasme à travers ces meurtres.

\- Mais Kazue, qu’est-ce que je fais encore là ? s’exclama July. On dirait bien que tu n’as plus besoin de mes services d’analyste !

\- Les victimes, c’est mon truc mais pour coincer ce malade, il faudra entrer dans sa tête et ça, c’est ta spécialité July. Alors qu’as-tu appris de ton côté ?

\- La ruelle est habituellement fréquentée jusqu’à trois heures du matin. Ensuite plus rien jusqu’à la fermeture du Purple. Gödel a l’habitude de sortir les poubelles à cinq heures du matin. Le corps a forcément été déposé pendant ce lapse de temps. Entre trois et cinq heures du matin.

\- Tu penses qu’il a choisi ce lieu par hasard ?

\- La première victime a été découverte très vite. La seconde a été déposée dans une sorte d’impasse et est restée au milieu des ordures toute une journée avant d’être trouvée dimanche en fin de journée. Je pense qu’il ne s’attendait pas à ce que le premier corps soit retrouvé si vite. Il est peut-être passé par hasard entre trois et cinq du matin, il a trouvé la ruelle déserte et y a abandonné le corps sans savoir que Gödel sortirait les poubelles juste après.

\- July, tu es toujours en relation avec le Tokyo News ?

\- Bien sûr pourquoi ?

\- J’aimerais qu’on publie la photo de nos deux victimes et qu’on fasse un appel à témoin pour tenter de les identifier.

\- Si je fais ça, les journalistes vont avoir des soupçons.

\- Alors diffuse aussi la photo d’autres corps non identifiés qui n’ont aucun rapport avec notre affaire.

\- Qui trouverait un arbre au milieu d’une forêt ? Bonne idée. Je m’en occupe tout de suite. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Le maître était revenu, Aki l’avait entendu s’occuper de Takashi. Il l’avait entendu hurler de douleur et de désespoir. Aki ne s’était pas bouché les oreilles. Il ne le faisait plus depuis longtemps. Écouter était devenu sa croix. Après tout, quand l’enfer prendrait fin, il faudrait bien que quelqu’un puisse raconter ce qu’il s’était passé. Parfois, Aki se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas perdre espoir et continuer à penser qu’un jour quelqu’un viendrait les sauver._

_Aki l’avait pourtant prévenu. Il lui avait dit qu’il ferait mieux de se montrer docile s’il ne voulait pas que le maître se mette en colère. Mais comme tous les nouveaux, Takashi avait résisté. Il finirait par apprendre qu’on ne gagne rien à dire non au maître, sinon douleur et souffrance._

_Aki aussi, au début s’était rebellé mais le maître avait su se montrer persuasif. Il lui avait présenté un argument de taille qui avait coupé court à toute tentative de rebellions. Le maître était comme ça, aussi intelligent que cruel, mais surtout il connaissait toutes leurs faiblesses._

_  
_

 

5

 

Ils avaient rendez-vous à 19h et Taro était en avance. Il aimait être le premier. C’était sa façon de s’approprier le terrain et d’en prendre le contrôle. Il aimait être le maître de la situation. C’était sans doute pour cette raison qu’il avait voulu choisir le lieu et l’heure de leur rencontre. Ils ne pouvaient pas se revoir ailleurs qu’au  Blue Planet, ce restaurant chic où ils avaient eu leur premier rendez-vous un an plus tôt.

 

Taro se définissait comme un sentimental, un romantique et doux rêveur. Ses ex-petites amies affirmaient qu’il était plutôt narcissique, prétentieux et d’une jalousie maladive. Il était peut-être tout ça à la fois, comme tous les jeunes hommes riches et beaux. À presque 30 ans, Taro était sans doute l’un des meilleurs partis de la ville et il ne comptait plus les prétendantes prêtes à se jeter à ses pieds pour avoir l’immense honneur de devenir son épouse. Malheureusement pour elles, Taro n’avait d’yeux que pour une seule femme, la seule à l’avoir rejeté et c’était avec elle qu’il avait rendez-vous ce soir.

Parfois, Taro se demandait s’il était devenu accros à cette femme parce qu’elle avait été la première à le quitter, alors qu’il avait toujours était celui qui éconduisait les femmes. Peut-être n’était-il pas vraiment amoureux et qu’il souhaitait simplement la posséder pour assouvir un quelconque fantasme. Taro se posait justement la question tout en buvant un verre de vin blanc lorsque July fit son apparition.

 

D’abord ravi de l’apercevoir, Taro déchanta rapidement lorsque son regard se posa sur le ventre rond de la jeune femme. July était enceinte. Quelqu’un avait osé souiller sa July. Taro ne voulait pas croire ce qu’il avait sous les yeux. C’était forcément une erreur.

July lui adressa un sourire gêné avant de lui prendre doucement son verre de vin des mains. Taro avait failli le broyer et elle savait qu’il s’en était fallu de peu. Elle le connaissait trop bien et s’était attendu à sa réaction.

- Tu ne m’en voudras pas si je bois autre chose, dit-elle en s’asseyant. 

Taro qui était blanc comme un linge, se contenta d’acquiescer. Un serveur arriva peu après et July lui commanda une boisson rafraichissante avant de reporter son attention sur son ex-petit-ami.

- J’aurais peut-être dû te le dire au téléphone, commença-t-elle.

\- Depuis quand ? Balbutia Taro.

\- J’en suis à quatre mois.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais quelqu’un.

\- Je n’ai personne. 

Taro l’interrogea du regard, comme s’il ne comprenait pas ce qu’elle essayait de lui dire.

- C’est compliqué, précisa-t-elle. Et je n’ai pas vraiment envie d’en parler. De toute façon, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Plus maintenant en tout cas, répondit-il en riant nerveusement. Pour en venir à l’affaire qui t’intéresse, j’ai tout arrangé, tu auras une pleine page pour tes cadavres non identifiés.

\- Merci, Taro.

\- Il n’empêche que je me demande toujours ce que cette histoire cache.

\- Rien, j’ai juste des collègues un peu embarrassés avec des affaires non résolues et j’ai voulu les aider, mentit July.

\- Si tu le dis, tu me dois quand même un service.

\- Vraiment ? Diner avec toi, ça ne compte pas ?

\- Plus maintenant.

\- J’en conclus que tu avais des arrières pensées en m’invitant à diner ?

\- Peut-être…

\- Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Taro ? Qu’est-ce qu’un pauvre flic comme moi peut faire pour le grand homme que tu es ?

\- N’exagère pas. Tu as le bras aussi long que moi et puis ce service n’est pas pour moi.

\- Oh… Pour qui alors ?

\- Ma sœur.

\- Nous y voilà. Aoko…

\- Tu es jalouse ?

\- Tu aimerais bien ? Alors de quoi a besoin une femme comme Aoko ? 

Taro tendit une photographie à July qui la prit avec curiosité. Le cliché était celui d’un jeune homme d’origine japonaise aux cheveux plutôt long et décolorés. Il devait avoir entre 25 et 30 ans et était plutôt bel homme.

- Qui est-ce ? Questionna July sans quitter la photo des yeux.

\- Il s’appelle Takashi Natsumi, il a 27 ans et il a disparu depuis plus d’une semaine, précisa Taro.

\- Sa disparition a-t-elle déjà été signalée ?

\- Oui.

\- Qu’a dit la police ?

\- Pour eux, il ne s’agit pas d’une disparition inquiétante. Takashi avait pris un mois de congé, son passeport est introuvable, il manque une partie de ses affaires. Pour la police, il est parti changer d’air.

\- Et toi, tu penses qu’il y a autre chose ?

\- Moi, je ne sais pas. Aoko par contre est morte d’inquiétude. Takashi est son petit-ami et ils se sont violemment disputés avant qu’il ne disparaisse.

\- Taro, je ne peux pas te promettre de le retrouver, ni qu’une enquête sera ouverte.

\- Je sais, j’aimerais juste que tu me promettes de te pencher sur sa disparition. Je veux juste être sûr que Takashi est bien parti prendre l’air loin de ma sœur et que s’il ne répond pas à son téléphone portable, c’est simplement parce qu’il a besoin d’une pause. C’est tout.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. 

 

*

 

Ils étaient blottis l’un contre l’autre sur le canapé de la terrasse et buvaient un verre de vin tout en écoutant Yasuhiro jouer du violon. C’était ce qu’il faisait toujours après le diner, comme pour remercier ses hôtes de l’avoir reçu. Il en profitait également pour les observer du coin de l’œil, s’assurant que Toshiro et Daisuke filaient toujours le parfait amour.

 

Yasuhiro savait tout d’eux. Il avait suivi leur relation de très près dès le début et connaissait toutes les péripéties de leur histoire d’amour. Il n’ignorait aucune de leurs ruptures ni de leurs réconciliations. Il savait également que c’était à chaque fois son fils qui dépassait les bornes par son comportement qu’il calquait involontaire sur celui de sa mère. Peut-être que c’était pour cette raison qu’il la haïssait tant. Peut-être qu’il la rendait responsable de ce qu’il était devenu et de ce schéma qu’il reproduisait.

Yasuhiro admirait beaucoup la patience dont faisait preuve Dai. D’ailleurs, un jour il lui avait demandé pourquoi il pardonnait à chaque fois les infidélités de son fils. Daisuke lui avait simplement répondu : « Parce que je ne supporterais pas de le perdre pour toujours. » Ce jour là, Yasuhiro avait compris que Dai ferait toujours parti de la vie de Toshiro, d’une manière ou d’une autre et que rien ni personne ne pourrait les séparer. Et pourtant, son fils pouvait être exécrable avec Dai. Il lui faisait tellement de mal ! Au point que Dai avait déjà tenté de s’éloigner de lui. Lorsqu’il l’avait fait, Toshiro y avait répondu par une tentative de suicide, obligeant Dai à revenir vers lui, comme s’ils étaient condamnés à s’aimer et à se faire du mal jusqu’à la fin de leur vie.

Parfois, Yasuhiro avait peur de la manière dont cette histoire pouvait finir. Soit ils passeraient le restant de leur vie à s’aimer, soit ils finiraient par se détruire… Dans les deux cas, il y avait quelque chose de presque malsain entre eux. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider. C’était peut-être pour cette raison qu’après chacun de ses voyages, Yasuhiro prenait le temps de diner chez eux. Il venait y prendre la température et s’assurer que son fils ne commette pas cette fois-ci l’irréparable.  

 

En gendre parfait, c’est Dai qui avait cuisiné. D’année en année, il s’était perfectionné et c’était toujours un plaisir pour Yasuhiro de déguster ses dernières recettes. Le chef ne dévoilait ni ses ingrédients, ni ses secrets de fabrication. Même Toshiro ignorait tout du contenu des plats. Cependant, une chose était sûre, ils étaient toujours savoureux. Aux compliments qu’on lui faisait, Daisuke répondait à chaque fois que si ses plats étaient si bons, c’était parce qu’il les préparait avec amour.

 

Lorsque Yasuhiro eut achevé son morceau, Toshiro et Dai l’applaudirent tout en le félicitant. Il alla ensuite les rejoindre pour discuter un peu de leur avenir et de leurs projets. Daisuke travaillait actuellement sur une grosse opération immobilière avec un député qui allait assurer une certaine renommé à son cabinet d’architecture qui ne pouvait pas mieux se porter. Et puis les deux amants avaient dans l’idée de fonder une famille. Yasuhiro n’était pas sûr de comprendre comment ils allaient s’y prendre, mais apparemment le projet était bien lancé. Peut-être que devenir père aiderait Toshiro à faire preuve de plus de retenu. Yasuhiro ne pouvait que l’espérer.

 

Après avoir fait son tour d’inspection et sondé l’état de santé du couple de son fils, Yasuhiro s’autorisa à discuter de sujet plus léger et plus distrayant, et la petite Kim dont il était le parrain, en faisait justement parti :

- Bon parlez-moi un peu de Kim ? Comment va-t-elle ? Toshiro tu ne la martyrise pas trop j’espère ? 

Dai ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire, ce qui lui valu un douloureux coup de coude de la part de son compagnon qui était passablement agacé.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit finalement Toshiro en adressant un sourire crispé à son père. Tu me connais ?

\- Justement ! s’exclama Yasuhiro. Tu peux parfois être rude avec elle. Tu sais, c’est ma filleule et puis son père était mon meilleur ami…

\- C’est bon, je connais l’histoire par cœur, soupira Toshiro. Tu pourras lui demander quand tu la verras. Tu pourras même essayé d’avoir le nom de son amoureux.

\- Son amoureux ? S’étonna Yasuhiro.

\- Oui, figure-toi que mademoiselle nous fait des cachoteries, rétorqua Toshiro. Elle voit quelqu’un en secret mais refuse de me le présenter.

\- Elle t’en a au moins parlé, fit remarquer son père.

\- Non, elle en a parlé à Dai. 

Yasuhiro posa un regard surpris sur son gendre qui se contenta de répondre :

- Elle ne m’a presque rien dit, juste qu’elle avait rencontré quelqu’un mais qu’elle avait peur de nous le présenter tout de suite.

\- Moi ce que j’en dis, c’est que si elle a peur de me le présenter c’est parce qu’elle sait que je ne vais pas l’aimer parce que c’est forcément un pauvre type qui cherche à profiter de sa naïveté, grommela Toshiro. D’ailleurs, il n’a pas intérêt à me la mettre enceinte. Il ne manquerait plus que ça !

\- Voilà pourquoi elle ne nous le présente pas, se moqua Dai. 

Leur conversation resta animée une bonne partie de la nuit puis vers 23h, Yasuhiro prit congé du couple. Toshiro voulut le raccompagner, mais son père insista pour prendre un taxi, lui expliquant qu’il devait rejoindre un vieil ami pour un dernier verre.

 

*

 

Il était minuit passé lorsque Kazue se glissa dans la file d’attente du Purple. Connaissant un peu l’établissement, il s’était servi dans le dressing de Kenji pour y trouver une tenue plus adaptée. Il avait également récupéré le numéro personnel de Ray dans les dossiers que July lui avait transmis. Comme l’avait fait Kenji avant lui, Kazue envoya un message au gérant de la boite, espérant qu’il lui ferait la faveur de l’introduire dans son établissement.  Quelques minutes plus tard, Ray lui faisait signe depuis l’entrée et Kazue quitta la foule pour le rejoindre.

- Kazue ! Je suis content de te revoir ! s’exclama Ray en passant son bras autour des épaules du capitaine qui se raidit malgré lui. T’es tout seul ce soir ?

\- Peut-être pas pour longtemps, se hasarda à répondre Kazue. 

Ray se contenta de pousser un petit rire tout en entrainant son invité jusqu’au bar le plus proche. Kazue prit place sur un tabouret pendant que le barman lui préparait une de ses spécialités.

- Tu m’en diras des nouvelles ! s’exclama Ray en lui tendant un verre au liquide sombre. 

Kazue considéra avec une certaine méfiance le cocktail avant de se décider à le goûter. Il reconnut immédiatement le goût du cola mais il sentait également plusieurs alcools, un mélange qui risquait d’être explosif !

- C’est un Long Island et c’est mon cadeau de bienvenu, déclara Ray en s’accoudant au comptoir.

\- Merci.

\- Alors qu’est-ce qui t’amène ce soir Kazue ?

\- J’avais besoin de changer d’air.

\- Tu es au bon endroit. En plus tu as de la chance, le patron est là ce soir. 

Ray lui désigna un homme qui faisait le tour des tables et qui échangeait quelques poignées de mains ou accolades avec quelques habituées.

- Son père est un gros bonnet du gouvernement et je crois que ça a déteint sur lui. Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de saluer la moitié des clients quand il vient, expliqua Ray en faisant mine de nettoyer des verres alors que son patron se rapprochait d’eux. 

Quelques instants plus tard, un japonais plutôt grand, aux cheveux colorés vint s’installer près de Kazue. Il salua chaleureusement Ray avant de reporter son attention sur son voisin, le détaillant très attentivement avant de lui tendre la main en déclarant :

- Satochi Nagase.

\- Kazue Nakajima. Nagase ? Comme le ministre ?

\- Et vous, Nakajima comme le commissaire ? 

Kazue pâlit alors qu’un large sourire fendait le visage du propriétaire du Purple. Comment un playboy jet-setter comme lui pouvait avoir entendu parler de son père ? D’autant plus qu’il était mort depuis de nombreuses années ! Ray n’osa pas intervenir, il se contenta de servir un whisky glace à son patron qui le porta immédiatement à ses lèvres.

- Ray, fais-nous portez une bouteille, Monsieur Nakajima et moi avons à parler. 

Sur ces mots, Satochi passa un bras autour des épaules de Kazue qui se raidit à son contacte mais qui le suivit malgré tout à l’étage. Que pouvait-il faire d’autre ? Décliner poliment l’invitation ? Il aurait pu mais il était curieux d’en apprendre davantage sur cet étrange personnage. Et puis, la mezzanine du Purple l’intriguait. De là haut, on devait avoir une vue imprenable sur la piste de danse. Inconsciemment, en montant les marches vers le premier étage, Kazue chercha Kenji dans la foule. Peut-être que son ami était là ce soir ? Il n’avait pas eu le temps de poser la question à Ray...

 

La mezzanine du Purple était immense, bien plus que ce à quoi Kazue s’était attendu. Ici l’ambiance était plus calme. Il n’y avait aucune piste de danse, juste un bar et une série de banquettes, canapés et tables. C’était l’espace VIP du Purple dont deux colosses gardaient l’entrée au pied d’un immense escalier.

Satochi l’entraina jusqu’à une table près de la balustrade, occupée par une magnifique jeune femme blonde dont le regard se perdait dans la foule qui dansait plus bas. Satochi fit signe à son invité de prendre place, pendant que lui-même s’installait près de sa compagne. Cette dernière l’embrassa chastement puis se lova contre lui avant de reporter son attention sur leur invité. Kazue sentit le regard perçant de cette femme le détailler et sans qu’il ne sache pourquoi, il se sentit mal à l’aise, comme si elle était capable de deviner la moindre de ses pensées et le moindre de ses secrets.  

- Maria, je te présente Kazue Nakajima

\- Nakajima ? Comme le commissaire ? S’étonna-t-elle.

\- On dirait que vous avez un avantage sur moi, répliqua Kazue en reprenant un peu de contenance. Vous avez l’air de connaitre mon père.

\- Pas personnellement, répondit simplement Satochi. Mais mon père a eu quelques ennuies avec lui dans sa lointaine jeunesse, c’était à l’époque où l’extrême droite n’était pas aussi puissante qu’aujourd’hui et qu’on la soupçonnait de se livrer à quelques actes de terrorisme.

\- Je m’en souviens maintenant. Mon père n’était pas encore commissaire et il était à l’anti-gang. Par contre, je ne comprends pas ou vous voulez en venir, êtes-vous en train de me menacer ? 

Satochi éclata de rire sous le regard surpris et méfiant de Kazue qui ne savait pas encore à quoi s’attendre avec cet homme. Maria se détacha de son compagnon et se pencha vers le policier pour lui prendre délicatement la main en déclarant :

- Rassurez-vous nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis. Le père de Satochi doit me détester autant qu’il détestait votre père.

\- Ne prenez pas cet air surpris, intervint Satochi. Mon père est le meneur de l’extrême droite japonaise,  et rien que de penser que son fils unique a pour compagne une étrangère, le rend malade. Il aimerait me voir épouser une japonaise de pure souche et prendre sa succession mais pour rien au monde je ne lui ferais ce plaisir. D’ailleurs mon seul regret est que votre père n’ait jamais réussi à le coincer pour toutes ses magouilles. 

Kazue baissa momentanément sa garde. L’histoire Satochi tenait la route. Le Purple incarnait tout ce que l’extrême droite japonaise condamnait et tout portait à croire qu’il n’était pas son ennemi bien au contraire.

Ray arriva à cet instant avec un sot à champagne et leur servit une coupe à chacun avant de s’en aller en adressant un clin d’œil à Kazue.  

- Trinquons Kazue ! s’exclama Satochi en levant sa coupe. Au hasard qui vous a fait croiser ma route et qui sait ? Peut-être à une future collaboration ou à une amitié naissante. 

Maria et Kazue l’imitèrent en silence. Ils vidèrent tous leur coupe et Satochi les resservit immédiatement.

- Dîtes-moi Kazue, reprit Satochi, est-ce que le hasard vous aurez également fait suivre les traces de votre père ?

\- Non, je suis à la criminelle.

\- Dommage quoique… sait-on jamais le hasard pourrait vous conduire aux squelettes cachés dans les placards secrets de mon très cher père. Si un jour le sujet vous intéresse, j’ai gardé dans mes archives personnelles, quelques documents de l’époque où je vivais sous le même toit que lui. Je ne pourrais personnellement rien en tirer mais qui sait à quoi ils pourraient servir dans les mains d’un expert ?

\- N’avez-vous pas peur de ruiner votre héritage ? S’étonna Kazue.

\- L’argent est bien peu de chose en comparaison de la satisfaction de le voir derrière les barreaux. 

Au ton de sa voix, Kazue sut que Satochi était sérieux et qu’il vouait à son père une haine sans limite. Finalement, les histoires de familles sont toutes les mêmes peu importe la classe sociale et le schéma varie peu : soit on rêve de tuer son père, soit on rêve d’être comme lui. Si Satochi appartenait à la première catégorie, Kazue appartenait à la seconde même s’il n’en avait pas toujours été ainsi.

- Tenez Kazue, fit Satochi en lui tendant une carte noire sur laquelle était inscrit en lettre dorée le nom du Purple. Montrez-là aux vigiles à l’entrée et vous n’aurez pas besoin de faire la queue pour entrer ici. Elle vous donne également accès à cet étage.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

\- J’ai le sentiment que notre rencontre n’est pas que le fruit du hasard. Je crois beaucoup au destin Kazue et je suis persuadé que si nous nous sommes croisés ce soir, c’est pour une bonne raison. Je vous laisse profiter de la soirée. Vous êtes ici chez vous. 

Sur ces mots, Satochi se leva, imité par Maria et après un dernier sourire le couple s’en alla, disparaissant dans la sulfureuse foule du Purple. Kazue reporta alors son attention sur la masse compacte qui ondulait sur la piste de dance. Quel étrange endroit que ce club privé où y étaient rassemblés tous les vices de leur société moderne.  

- Je vous sers ? Questionna une voix derrière lui.

\- Volontiers, répondit Kazue en levant sa coupe sans quitter la foule des yeux.

\- Je comprends maintenant comment vous faîtes pour vous faire droguer malgré vous. Je pensais que dans la police on apprenait à être prudent. 

Surpris, Kazue tourna la tête vers son serveur et reconnut le docteur Katahara qui lui versait du champagne.

- Vraiment, vous devriez être plus prudent Capitaine, ajouta le médecin en s’asseyant en face de lui.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes ici Docteur ?

\- Je vous retourne la question Capitaine. Comment deux hommes tels que nous peuvent se retrouver dans l’espace VIP du club privé le plus branché de la haute société décadente de notre beau pays ?

\- Pour ma part, c’est le hasard, et vous ?

\- Je vous mentirais si je répondais que c’est aussi le hasard. Non, je suis un ami d’enfance du propriétaire et il s’avère que son club est à mi-chemin entre l’hôpital et chez moi. Parfois, je m’arrête ici pour dormir quand je me sens incapable de faire la route.

\- Dormir ? Vous vous fichez de moi ?

\- Au deuxième étage, il y a des salons insonorisés dont les canapés sont mille fois plus confortables que les lits de l’hôpital. Vous devriez les essayer un de ces jours.

\- J’en conclus que vous êtes un habitué ?

\- Je n’irais pas jusqu’à dire ça. Je ne suis que de passage à chaque fois. Je ne connais pas grand monde ici. Alors votre enquête avance ?

\- Je croyais que vous n’étiez plus consultant ? 

D’abord interloqué, Hideo finit par lui adresser un large sourire tout en s’enfonçant dans son siège. Ainsi le capitaine Nakajima avait mené sa petite enquête sur lui. Quoi de plus normal pour un éminent membre des forces de l’ordre.

- C’est vrai, j’essaie de me tenir loin de ce genre d’affaire. J’ai vu bien trop de cadavres et de criminels, ajouta le médecin en portant son verre de whisky à ses lèvres.

\- Je comprends, bien que les forces de l’ordre aient apparemment perdu l’un de leurs meilleurs consultants, répliqua Kazue en sortant son paquet de cigarette.

\- Vous savez, ça finira par vous tuer.

\- Je sais… J’avais arrêté mais vous savez ce que c’est. Vous en voulez une ? 

Pour toute réponse, Hideo remonta la manche de sa chemise et lui montra un patch.

- Moi je viens peine d’arrêter, ajouta le médecin. Ne buvez pas trop capitaine. Moi je vais dormir, passez une bonne soirée. 

En passant à côté de lui, Hideo lui donna une tape amicale sur l’épaule et disparut à son tour dans la foule.

 

Vers deux heures et demie, Kazue estima qu’il était temps pour lui de quitter les lieux. Afin de se réveiller un peu, le capitaine fit un court arrêt aux toilettes où il se mouilla abondamment le visage. Alors qu’il relevait sa tête ruisselante d’eau froide, son regard s’arrêta sur le miroir qui lui faisait face. Un homme était derrière lui, un homme qu’il reconnut immédiatement. Kenji… Ce dernier s’approcha de lui, Kazue ne bougea pas tant il était surpris de le voir.

- Kazue, tu ne devrais pas trainer ici, le Purple est un endroit dangereux, murmura son ami à son oreille. 

Kazue n’eut pas le temps de lui répondre car Kenji avait déjà quitté les toilettes. À cette heure avancée, le Purple ne désemplissait pas et Kazue n’avait aucun espoir de le retrouver dans la foule. Il ne perdit pas de temps à le chercher. Quand Kenji décidait de disparaître il était impossible de lui mettre la main dessus. Tant pis, il avait quelque chose à faire avant de pouvoir rentrer et il n’avait pas de temps à perdre.  

 

Dehors, l’air était frais, ce qui contrastait avec la température étouffante de la boite de nuit. Un frisson parcourut l’échine de Kazue qui marcha d’un pas rapide vers sa voiture. Cette dernière était garée à un endroit stratégique, suffisamment loin du Purple pour ne pas être repéré mais suffisamment près de la ruelle où avait été retrouvé le premier cadavre, pour pouvoir la surveiller. Il était presque trois heures du matin et c’était maintenant que son travail commençait.

 

Ray n’avait pas menti à July. La ruelle commençait à se vider dès trois heures du matin. Dealers, prostitués, voyous… tous finissaient par déserter le quartier en même temps que les premiers clients Purple s’en allaient. Vers cinq heures du matin, Kazue aperçut Ray passer la porte de service pour jeter les poubelles. Tout dans l’histoire du gérant du club collait. Encore une piste à écarter. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à espérer que July ait pu obtenir quelque chose du patron du Tokyo News et que cet appel à témoin donnerait quelque chose.  

 

Un quart d’heure plus tard, Kazue s’endormait au volant de sa voiture. Il n’avait pas le courage de rejoindre le loft de Kenji et préférait cuver son alcool et sa fatigue avant de reprendre la route. Il venait à peine de s’endormir lorsqu’on frappa contre sa vitre. Le capitaine poussa un grognement avant d’ouvrir un œil pour lancer un regard méchant à l’idiot qui osait de le déranger. Lorsqu’il reconnut le docteur Katahara, Kazue se redressa et baissa sa vitre, laissant l’air frais du matin envahir la voiture.

- Poussez-vous, je vous ramène chez vous.

\- Quoi ? S’étonna Kazue.

\- Vous dormirez mieux chez vous.

\- Mais vous n’êtes pas sensé dormir vous ?

\- Je viens de dormir quatre heures d’affilé ! Un vrai luxe ! Rétorqua Hideo en ouvrant la portière. 

Kazue sortit pour lui laisser la place et alla se vautrer dans le siège passager. Il eut le temps de lui donner l’adresse du loft de Kenji avant de s’endormir, bercé par le ronronnement du moteur de sa voiture.

 


End file.
